Choosing His Own Path
by CherokeeBlack
Summary: AU. Harry has finished his first two years of Hogwarts and now he is back at the Dursley's. Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban and is living with Harry as Padfoot. This follows Harry through and the gang through the next five years.
1. Prologue

**I am not putting this at the begining of every chapter. Disclaimer: I dont not own anything in this. JK Rowling is the best!**

_Prologue_

Sirius sat in his cell as a dog once again. He was thinking back to the day that Peter had gotten away. And the day that he had been sent to Azkaban. From that day he had spent his days planning on how he was going to get out and go hunt down Peter after he checked up on Harry. He wanted to make sure that he was ok. Tonight was the night that he was going to make his escape. He had transformed into his dog form right after the Aurors had come through on their evening rounds. Once they had gone threw he changed and pushed his way through the bars. Once he got to the base of the compound he went straight to the water. He knew that it was going to be cold just not as cold as he felt. He decided to just jump in and started to swim. It took him a few hours to swim to the shore when he finally got to it he was very tired. He fell asleep and didn't wake up for a few hours. When he did it was light out and he could tell it was late morning. He decided to get going before anyone saw him and took interest to him. Still in his dog form Sirius took off for Little Whinging in Surrey. It took him two days to get there stopping once in a while to get food and rest. The first time he saw Harry was when he was taking out the trash. The boy looked thin too thin in his mind. He watched as Harry went in to the house then went in to the hedges to find a place to sleep and wait for Harry to come out again.


	2. Chapter 1 Letter

Choosing His own path

Chapter 1: The letters

Harry lay on his bed waking up. He looked around the room and wished he wasn't at his aunt and uncles house. This past year at Hogwarts had been hectic all the way up till the end of the year. With the chamber being opened and almost losing the youngest Weasley. He hoped that this coming year would be much calmer. He had been at his aunt and uncles house for the past three weeks. With the only good thing being that Dudley had decided to stay at his Aunt Marges for the last three weeks. With Dudley being gone Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had left him to his own for the three weeks not caring about him so long he stayed out of their way. As he was sitting and trying to wake himself up fully he heard his uncle yelling for him.

"Boy get down here." Vernon yelled from the kitchen where he was eating breakfast. Harry walked down the stairs quietly but quickly.

"Yes?" Harry asked entering the kitchen. Petunia was standing at the stove working on her and Vernon's breakfast of eggs bacon and toast. The smell made Harry remember how hungry he was, and wanting to get back up to his stash of food in his room.

"Marge and Dudley will be back tomorrow and we don't want any nonsense going on around this house will she is here. Do you understand that?" Vernon said glaring at the boy.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said and turned and he went up to his room to get the snacks that Molly Weasley had sent to him. As he sat on his bed and munched on the cake that she had made. He continued to think of the past year hoping that he would have a better DADA teacher than the past year. While in his thoughts he heard the tell-tale pecking on the window of his owl Hedwig. She was at the window, with a letter attached to her leg. When he opened the window she flew in and landed on the end of the bed, waiting for him to take it so she could go to her cage and sleep. Detaching he recognized the writing immediately. It was from Professor Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am sorry to say that you will not be able to go to the Weasley's this summer I request that you stay in the house unless you are with your aunt. __It is not safe for you to be out there. I cannot tell you why._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry reread the letter twice wondering what Professor Dumbledore meant saying it wasn't safe out there for him. He hadn't heard about anything. While Harry was pondering the letter, another owl flew in the open window. Harry did not recognize the owl. Harry untied the letter and the owl flew back out the open window without waiting for any reply. He opened the letter not knowing the handwriting.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am writing to let you know that we here at Gringgotts wish to meet with you to discuss your parents will. If you could reply with a time that you would be able to come and speak with us thank you._

_Grashnock,_

_Head Goblin of Gringgotts._

Harry's brow furrowed. He was confused to say the least. He didn't even know that his parents had left a will. He sat at his desk and wrote a reply quickly to Grashnock.

_Dear Mr. Grashnock,_

_I was unaware that my parents had left a will. I would like to meet and talk about this but Professor Dumbledore has said that I am unable to go anywhere without my aunt and she will not go to the wizarding world._

_Thank you,_

_Harry James Potter_

He went quickly to Hedwig and tied the letter to her leg. Without a word she took off. With her gone he sat at his desk looking at both of the letters trying to figure out what they both meant and what he was going to do about them. He decided that thinking too hard on them would just make him more confused so he sat down and started to work on his homework that would be due when they got back. After sitting there for a few hours he looked up at the window to see Hedwig flying in the window landing back on the end of his bed.

"Hey girl," He said and took the letter giving her a treat. She hooted her thanks and flew to her cage. Looking at the letter he was curious as to what the goblin had to say this time.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to my attention and that of my co-workers that you have been misled. You should have heard about the will from your protector, one Professor Albus Dumbledore. You should have been told about it on your eleventh birthday or that of getting your letter of acceptance from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Also we believe that you were never told your rights as a wizard in this world. It shows in our records that you never went to the orientation, as you should have as you were raised out side of the wizarding world._

_As to you not being able to come see us, I will send some over tomorrow morning to escort you to Gringgotts. He will be there at 9 o'clock sharp. You will be filled in when you get here._

_Grashnock_

_Head Goblin of Gringgotts_

Harry was wondering how this was going off. He had to be here the next day when Dudley and Aunt Marge arrived. Harry thought about it for a while. He stood and head for the hallway and down to the kitchen.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked keeping at the door. He was staying out of the way of his uncle as much as he could. The overweight man sat there looking at him over the paper before answering him.

"What do you want boy?"

"I was wondering what time they were arriving tomorrow?" Harry asked standing firm on his own ground. The years before finding out that he was a wizard he was scared of his uncle but since he had come back from Hogwarts he wasn't scared even more.

"They won't be here till just before super. The train don't get to the station till four and we have to deal with that stupid traffic. Why do you want to know not like you have any bloody thing to do." Vernon said his face getting redder by the minute.

"I have an appointment in the morning. It is with some of my people." Harry said his head held high.

"You better have your room and the house clean before you leave. We don't want this house a sty before Marge gets here. She would think that we lived with pigs. _"Not far from that if you ask me.'_ Harry thought to himself. Without answering his uncle Harry turned and walked out of the room. He headed back up to his room and began cleaning. Though he really didn't care what Marge thought about the house he didn't want his uncle to try and lock him in the room or in the cupboard, he was really getting excited about what his parents will said. He was also wondering about the other things that Grashnock had said. He was wondering why Dumbledore had never told him about the will. The rest of the day went by rather quickly, when Harry went back down stairs from cleaning his room his aunt had a list of things that she wanted him to do. He started with the things that had to be done inside then went out into the garden and worked on weeding the flowerbeds. Halfway through being done with the weeding Harry felt that someone was watching him. He looked around and didn't see anyone or anything at first. Then peering through some hedges he say a rather large dog laying in the bush. The dog large and black and it reminded him of the Grimm.

"Shoo dog you don't want to get caught in there by my uncle. He will have your hide." Harry said trying to get the dog out of the hedge. The dog moved a little towards Harry whining a little.

"Go boy. Need to go." Harry said walking toward the dog. Harry walked closer and put his hand down so the dog could sniff it. After sniffing it once the dog licked his hand and rubbed up against him. Harry noticed that the dog didn't have any collar on it wondering if it had any owner. Harry figured the dog was just looking for a place to stay and some food. He decided to try and sneak the dog in the house once every one was asleep that night.

"Okay you got to stay hidden in the bush and not come out till I call you later ok? I will see what I can get you for food." Harry said petting the dog. He left the dog where it was and started back on the weeding. The dog went and hid back in the hedges so that no one would see him no matter which way they looked. Once he was finished with the weeding he went inside and got water and made himself a sandwich. He looked through the fridge to see if there was anything that he could bring out to the dog. He found some of last night's left overs. He pulled them out and brought them to the back yard. Harry whistled for the dog and he watched the dog bound to him.

"Here you go boy. Now if you are going to stay here you are going to need a name. What should we call you?" Harry asked knowing that the dog wouldn't answer. The dog looked up and tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe we should call you Blackie!" Harry said laughing a little. The dog looked at him and shook its head. Harry looked at the dog confused, he wondered if the dog actually could understand him.

"Well if you don't want to be called Blackie then what do you want to be called?" Harry asked jokingly. Not thinking that the dog would actually answer him back. The dog barked and drew in the dirt. Harry looked at what the word on the ground 'PADFOOT'.

"Your name is Padfoot?" Harry asked. Confused he had never seen a dog this smart to be able to write anything let alone his name. The dog looked like it was nodding then went back to eating the food. Harry shook his head and ate his food while he thought about it all. Harry finished his food then went inside and worked on the rest of the chores. When he finished the whole list his aunt and uncle hadn't gotten home so he decided to bring Padfoot in and up to his room. He figured if the dog stayed quiet no one would know he was up there. Harry heard the car pulling in when he entered his room and decided to stay in his room for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for reading. Let me know what you think. <strong>

**Thanks**

**Cherokee Black**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Grasnock

Chapter 2: Meeting Grashnock

Harry woke early the next morning he felt weight on the end of his bed knowing that Padfoot was asleep by his feet. He got out of bed trying not to wake the dog up. He looked at his clock seiing that it was six, he know that his aunt and uncel would not be up for another hour. He quickly grabbed his best clothes, which wasnt much due to they were Dudley's hand-me-downs, and headed for the shower. Once he finished he went back to his room and he saw that Padfoot was awake.

"Hey boy! You ready for a long day?" Harry asked as he petted the dogs head. He brought Padfoot down and out the back door telling the dog to hide until it was time to fo to Gringgotts. He went back in and began making breakfast for his aunt and unccle knowing if he didnt they would yell and try to stop him from going to his appointment today. It didnt take long for Vernon or Petunia to walk down to the kitchen once they smelled the bacon and eggs.

"Get me a coffee now boy!" Uncle Vernon bellowed as he sat down at the table. Harry didnt say anything just brought two cups of alck coffee to the table then went back to tending the food. Once it was sone he brought it to the table then left for his sat on his bed reading one of his books for school. When the clock said eight fifty-five Harry went down to the kitchen.

"I am leavng now. I will be home before Dudley and Marge get here." Harry said as he poked his head in the kitchen door. Neither Vernon nor Petunia even looked up at him. He went out the fron door and walked to the side of the house. He whistled once and Padfoot came out of the hedges to him. The stood at the end of the drive way and at nine o'clock sharp a black car pulled up. The driver exited the car and walked around opening the door for Harry and Padfoot. Harry let Padfoot get in first then followed quickly. The drive to the Leaky Cauldron didnt take very long Harry and Padfoot stayed silent the whole trip. Once they got to the Cauldron the driver found a quick place to park and escorted Harry throught the place and to Gringotts.

"Ah Mr. Potter, glad to see you. I hope your trip was uneventful!" The goblin said and lead Harry to a small room behind the counter. Harry was unsure and kept Padfoot by his side the whole time.

"Grashnock will be with you shortly. He has much to discuss with you." The goblin said as he exited the room closing the door behind him. Harry sat at the table and petted Padfoot absent mindedly. He sat there only a few minutes before an elderly goblin walked in. He was followed by another goblin carrying a stack of folders. Grashnock sat across from Harry and had the folders set next to him.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I am sure that you are wondering why we have asked you here and what is in your parents will! There is a lot to talk about. But first is there anything we can get you? Water or pumpkin juice?" Grashnock asked. Harry shook his head and Padfoot barked.

"Prehaps some water for your friend?" Grashnock asked. Harry looked at Padfoot.

"Yes please sir." Harry confirmed. Grashnock waved his hand and a bowl of water appeared on the table. Harry took it and placed it on the floor. Padfoot gave a funny smile then began drinking it up. Harry turned his attention back to Grashnock.

"Very well Mr. Potter, let up begin. First I would like to read you your parents will then we can continue from there. "

_We James Harold Potter, and Lily Rose-Evans Potter being of sound mind and body do hear by leave this will. First our son Harry James Potter, is to be taken care of by his godfather Sirius Orion Black, if he is unable to for some reason there is a list of suitable persons to take care of him attacthed to this will. To Siruis O. Black we leave our house in Godrics Hallow. To Remus we leave our flat in London. The rest of our things and money are to go to Harry once he is able to care for it himself._

_James Harold Potter & Lily Rose-Evans Potter._

"So I wasn't supposed to go to my uncle and aunts house?" Harry asked as Grashnock finished reading it.

"No Mr. Potter, in fact your parent said spacificly that you were not to go there under the reason that your aunt and mother did not get along." Grashnock explained. He flipped to the next page that was attached to the will. There was three families names on the page, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Arthur and Molly Weasley, or Remus Lupin.

"Why wasn't I left with any of these people?" Harry asked wondering how his parents knew the Weasleys. They hadnt really talked about his family.

"We do not know. Albus Dumbledore had you taken from your parents home in Godrics Hallow and brought straight to your aunts home. When we brought up the will he said that it would not be executed." Grashnock said with distaste in his mouth.

"What can be done about it now?" Harry asked. Looking over the will again. He was curious who Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were.

"There are a few things. First, we could file for you to live with one of these other people. Though I must tell you that it would be either the Weasleys or it would be Mr. Lupin. As Mr. Black is a convicted felon, and the Longbottoms are in no condition to take care of you. The second thing is we could find someone else that you would like to have as a gaurdian instead of these people." Grasnock explained.

"But before you decide that I have more things to talk to you about. The first being the estates and other things that belong to you. There are many properties and investments. Two of the properties that your parents owned are supposed to go to your godfather and another of their friends so you wont have controll over them. You have two houses in America one in New York, and one in Dallas Texas. You have an estate in southern France. You also have ivestments in The Daily Prophet and Quibler." Grashnock explained. Harry tried to understand it all. Padfoot was sitting next to him paying attention. Nothing passed by his ears.

"Where are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin now? Where they friends of my parents?" Harry asked. He was curious if he could learn anything new about his parents.

"Yes both of the men where friends with your parents. If I am right in what I heard they both were very close friends with your father when they were in school. Mr. Lupin can be contacted by owl, if you wish to talk with him. As for Mr. Black he is at this moment on the run from the government. They sent him to Azkaban for the murder of twelve people and another friend of your parents Mr. Peter Petigrew. Though there has been evidence brought to us goblins to make us think other wise." Grashnok explained to Harry. Harry thought it over and as he did he looked at his watch. Noticing the time he jumped. He had to be back soon.

"I will be in contact with you about all of this right now I need to go. Is there a way that I could contact Mr. Lupin myself?" Harry asked curiously.

"Of course, and I would not worry about contacting Mr. Black, he is safe at the moment." Harry smiled at that. He may have not known the man but if Grashnock thought he was a good person then he would not worry about it. Harry shook the goblins hands and took the papers that were handed to him and left to head back to the Dursley's with Padfoot. When he arrived he told Padfoot to hide in the bushes till he could get him inside. Harry ran straight to his room when he entered the house.

"Boy get down here." Vernon yelled. Harry sat the papers in his trunk and then ran back down to the kitchen.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," he said opening the door. Vernon was sitting at the table with Petunia both wearing nice clothes, waiting for Dudley and Marge to arrive.

"They should be here any moment, you are to take Marges things up to her room. Dont you say anything rude to her or Dudley or you will find yourself locked in the cupboard faster than you can blink. Do you understand?" Vernon said glaring at the boy. Harry said nothing just nodded then turned and went back up to his room. He looked over the paperwork that told him about his homes. They each had house elfs taking care of each of them. As he was reading over the papers he heard a car door open down in the drive way. Putting the paperwork back in his trunk he went down stairs to greet Marge and Dudley at the door.

"Oh your still here you ungrateful brat?" Marge said as she came through the door. Harry said nothing and took her bags and brought the bags to the quest rooms. After he dropped them off he went back down stairs knowing if he didnt he would get in more troube later. Everyone was sitting down for dinner when he entered the kitchen. He noticed that there was no place for him at the table so he made his plate and stood at the counter not talking to anyone.

"Why is the boy still hear? I thought you sent him off to some school." Marge said he voice filled with distane.

"We do but they wont keep the boy there through the summer holiday." Vernon explained to his sister as they ate. Marge kept shooting Harry looks, she thought that he was no better than a slave. Once Harry was finished his food he stuck his dishes in the washer and went up to his room. He sat at his desk trying to figure out what he wanted to do about his living arragement. He knew that he didnt want to stay with the Dursleys longer than he had too.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Mooney and Padfoot

Chapter 3: Meeting Mooney and Padfoot

Harry stayed out of the Dursleys way for the rest of the night. He decided to stay in his room and work on a letter to Remus Lupin. He didnt know what he wanted to say so it took him quiet a few sheets of paper.

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_ I dont know if you remember me. But I was told that you were friends with my parents. I was wondering if I could meet you. There are somethings about their will that I would like to talk to you about and I would really appreciate it if you didnt tell Proffessor Dumbledore that I have been in contact with you._

_Thank you,_

_Harry J. Potter_

Harry wasnt sure what he was expecting but he sent the letter with Hedwig that night wondering when or if there was going to be any reply from Mr. Lupin. Once Harry knew that everyone was asleep he went down to the back door and let Padfoot in.

"Come on boy we need to get you up to my room and not let any one know your here." Harry said and walked the dog up to his room. Once there both dog and boy fel asleep quickly. When Harry woke in the morning, he noticed that everyone was already up and that Padfoot was still in his room. He groaned not knowing how to get Padfoot out the door with out any one seeing him. Harrry was brought out of his thoughts by a tapping on the window. Harry jumped up and opened the window before anyone down stairs heard anything. Hedwig flew to his bed and landed on the end of it. The was a letter attacted to her leg.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Of course I remember you, though I don't know if you remember much of me. Yes I __am__ was friends with your father and mother. I went to school with them and we were very close. I will follow your wish that I dont tell Dumbledore that we are speaking. You said that there is something that you wanted to tell me about your parents will? If you dont want to do it in a letter pick a place and time and I will be there to meet you. _

_Your Friend,_

_Remus Lupin._

Harry smiled. He was glade that he would be able to meet the man that could tell him about his parents. Harry sent a reply back immediatley. _Park in Little Whinging Surrey. Today 3pm. _Was all he said. Harry sent the letter off and tried to figure out how to get Padfoot out of the house, so that no one would see him. At this moment Padfoot jumped up in the window looked down and jusmped. Harry turned around just in time to see him do this.

"Padfoot, are you crazy. You could have gotten hurt." Harry said out the window to the dog. He watched Padfoot shake requickly then trot over to hedges to hide for the day. Harry quickly dressed and went down stairs to find something to eat before doing his chorse that he was sure to have from his aunt and uncle.

"Finally you lazy boy. What do you think that you can sleep the day away?" Marge asked as she stuffed her mouth with breakfast.

"You have a list of chores to do. Better get them done. We are having guests here and we want all of this done before five o'clock." Vernon said as he passed Harry a list that was a page long. Most of the things were very quick where he had done most of it a few days before and just needed touch ups in the garden and washing the kitchen floor. Harry knew that it wouldnt take him long to finish all of them. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was elven already giving him four hours till he had to meet with Mr. Lupin. He started his chores and worked at them as quickly as he could. Every so often either Marge or Vernon would walk past him and glare. Telling him a few times that he was doing it wrong. Harry was glade when he finished everything on his list and was able to go up to his room. When he looked at his alarm clock he noticed it was almost time to go and meet up with Lupin. He changed his clothes quickly and headed down the hall. Once he reached the hallway he came face to face with Marge.

"Where do you think that you are going?" She asked grabbing his arm.

"I have a meeting with someone. I have finished all my chores so I am good to go." Harry said in a calm tone.

"You think you have finished all your chores. You still have to walk Ripper." Aunt Marge said with a smirk. In her mind all she wanted to do was make the boys life hell. She didnt think he had done enough for Vernon and Petunia, since they took him in.

"I will take Ripper with me. I am only going to the park to meet the person." Harry said trying to get out of the house as soon as possible.

"You are not taking my dog near any of your little friends. They would probably kill him. You will bring him for a walk now." Marge said handing the leash over to Harry.

"Its not any of my little friends as you say. It is one of my teachers. There was some home work that I am supposed to do and he is delivering it to me. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon dont like having people associated with me coming to the house. So I told Mr. Lupin that I would meet him at the park." Harry explianed getting mad.

"Dont you dare take that tone with me boy. Fine go get the homework. But if anything happens to Ripper then it will be you who pays for it understand?" Marge said taking off down the hall leaving Harry and Ripper standing there. Ripper started to growl at Harry, he sighed and brought the dog outside. Once he rounded the corner, he whistled for Padfoot to join him. Ripper began growling louder when before. Harry pulled on his leash to make him stop and Padfoot growled at him once and Ripper stopeed. The three went downn the road in silence, Ripper looking at Padfoot everyonce in a while. The three arrived at the park and Harry looked around trying to figure out if Lupin was there yet. Then he heard someone calling his name from behin him.

"Harry?" Harry turned around and saw a man with sand brown hair coming up to him. When he was closer Harry could tell that the man was very skinny and underfed like he was and hadnt slept much by the dark shadows under his eyes.

"Are you Mr. Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Yes, though you can call me Remus. I dont know if anyone has told you but you look exactly like your father except your eyes you have your mothers eyes." Lupin said, walking up to Harry. He looked at the two dogs that were standing next to Harry. Ripper growled at the man and Padfoot just stared.

"So how did you know my parents? And do you know Siruis Black? Or what happened to him. He was supposed to be my godfather and take me not my aunt and uncle." Harry said as they started to walk.

"I was in the same house as your parents as was Siruis, we became friends with your father first. Ever since the first year, we didnt become friends with your mother till the later years. Your mother thought that James was a bit arogent. They always bickered till their seventh year that is when they got together. Sirius, James and I were very close friends we were the Mauraders. The night that your parents died, a person that we thought was our friend had betrayed us. His name was Peter Pettigrew. Sirius went after Peter and killed Peter, they sent him to Azkaban, where he has been till recently." Remus explained. Harry was confused and hurt. _'How can anyone betray their friends.'_ Harry thought.

"Where is Sirius now if he is not in Azkaban." Harry asked curious.

"Well there is something that you need to know first. I found out recently that Sirius did not kill Peter. Peter is able to turn in to a rat. He is an animagus. Just like Sirius and your father. Peter is the one who blew up the street and cut off his own fingur. Sirius went to Azkababn with out any trial. He is innocent." Lupin said looking at HArry closely trying to judge his reaction.

"Why would the send him to Azkaban with out a trial. Even in the muggle world they wouldnt do that." Harry commented.

"No one knows why. You remember that I told you your father and Sirius were animagus' right?" Lupin asked nervously. Harry nodded so he continued, "Sirius' form is a large dog Harry. Looks a lot like the grimm." Harry let the words set in before he looked down at Padfoot then back at Remus.

"Are you saying that Sirius looks like my dog?"Harry asked. Remus shook his head.

"I am saying you 'dog' is Sirius." Remus said with a smile. Then turned to Padfoot.

"Hey padfoot. Why dont you and I bring Harry some where you can change?" He suggested. Padfoot barked happily. Harry smiled.

"I would but I have to get Ripper back. Uncle Vernon will be yelling already that I havent been back yet. I will try and get out after everyone has gone to bed. Then we can. For now Padfoot can stay with you so he dont get caught around my house." Harry offered.

**Hope you all liked it. Please review. I would love to hear what every one thinks so far.**


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Sirius Black

**A/N: Sorry everyone that it took so long to get this writen. Hopefully it wont take that long next time. Also I want to thank those who have reviewed the story. I have gotten some really good tips from people. If anyone else has tips I am willing to hear them. - Cherokee.**

Chapter 4: Meeting Sirius Black

Harry got back to the house just as dinner was to start. Of course his uncle sent him up to his room with out a thought. Vernon didn't want the boy around while he was entertaining guests.

"You are to stay up there and stay out of site. We dont want to hear you either." Vernon whispered to him in a threatening tone. Harry nodded and walked up to his room. He sat on his bed and thought of all that had happened at the park. He really wanted to meet Sirius, he had been living with him for the past few days and had grown attached to the 'dog'. He wondered if he would still stay with him or would he stay with Remus. Harry knew it would be safer for Padfoot (Harry still thought of Sirius that way) to stay with Remus. Harry listened to everything that was going on in the first floor of the house. He could hear Vernon and Petunia talking extravigantly about Dudley. Harry shook his head knowing that the Dursley's would never accept the fact their son was a bully and a terror. Harry had dealt with years of bullying for years, all Vernon copt it up to was "beating the freak out of you". Harry knew what Dudley did to him was minor to what Vernon did any time he showed any type of magic even when he was little. Cringing as he remembered a few of the times Harry decided that he would think of something else. He looked at his broom then at his window, wondering if he should just take off. He knew he would be left alone for the rest of the night. So grabbing his invisablity cloak and broom he opened his window. He looked down to the yard to make sure no one was down there he put his cloack on and mounted the broom. Taking off he headed back to the park. He saw Remus sitting on the bench with Paadfoot sitting on the ground next to him. Landing behing some trees he took off the cloak and dismounted. He walked queitly towards the man and dog.

"Hello Remus," Harry said as he approached. Remus looked up and noticed the cloak and broom.

"I wasnt expecting you for a while. Did they fall asleep already?" Remus asked.

"No, they were all down stairs with people visiting. They wont check on me at all for the rest of the night." Harry replied petting Padfoot absent mindedly.

"Where would you like to go? Any place you know where Padfoot can change?" Remus asked as they started to walk.

"I dont really know where we could go. I was hoping that you would know of a place that we could go." Harry said looking up at Remus.

"Well we could walk to my house. It is actually not that far from here. It would be safe there. No one knows where I live now a days." Remus said with a smile. Harry nodded in agreement. The three walked in silence till they reached a small house that was near the park.

"Its not much but its something." Remus said as they walked in. Harry looked around and saw a wall of books and pictures all over the mantle. Harry looked at them and saw a few of his parents and Remus and what he thought to be Sirius. He turned back to Remus and noticed another man standing next to him.

"Hello Harry," the man said. Harry looked at this man and knew it was Sirius in the pictures.

"Hello. You must be Sirius Black." Harry said a little nervous. The man was wearing tattered clothes and had tattoos that could be seen through the opening of his shirt.

"Yes I am." Sirius said as he took a step closer to Harry. Harry smiled finally meeting the two men that had been friends with his parents.

"You must have so many questions. But first I think it would be wise if Sirius changes in to something more sensible. I have some clothes up in the quest room if you want. They are some of your old things." Remus said smiling at his old friend giving him a quick hug. Siruis nodded and headed up the stairs quickly to get changed. Harry and Remus stood in the livingroom stairing at each other. Remus was the first to say something.

"Why dont you have a seat and I will make everyone some tea. Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please." Harry said sitting in on of the chairs. Remus walked in to the kitchen. When Remus came back in he had a tray full of tea and biscusts. He apologized that it wasnt much but Harry told him that it was great. They were quickly joined by Sirius who was looking fresher in a pair of blue jeans and black button up.

"You clean up good Pads!" Remus laughed at Sirius. Sirius returned the comment with a punch in the arm.

"So Harry what would you like to know?" Sirius said in a serious voice. Harry looked between the two men before beginning.

"Well I was told that you had been in jail. Or something like that what happened? I was told that either of you were to be my guardians. That I wasnt supposed to go to my aunt and uncles house." Harry said saying the first thing that was on his mind.

"Well the reason that I was in prison, people thought that I had betrayed your parents and killed someone that we thought was our friend. Back when we were in school we had a friend called Peter Pettigrew, we thought he was our friend anyways. Once we were out of school, your father and your mother married. Just before you were to be born they went in to hiding because they were in danger from Voldemort. At first we were going to make it so that I was the Secret Keeper. But after some thought we made it Peter thinking that no one would think of him as a Secret Keeper as he was to weak." Sirius started and Remus added bits and pieces here and there.

"I know the reason that you didnt come to me, but what I want to know is why Dumbledore sent you to your aunt and uncles. Lily and James knew that they didnt like magic thats why you were supposed to go somewhere else." Sirius said curiously.

"Mr. Grashnock said that I could chose who I wanted to live with. It was either of you or the Weasleys. He said that the Longbottoms were not able to. I think I know their son. Neville Longbottom is one of my dorm mates and friends." Harry explained.

"Who do you want to live with? I know that you can not come live with me as I am considered wanted and dagerous but you could still come and live with Remus here. The Weasleys are very good people and have a lot of kids." Sirius asked and explained.

"I know the Weasleys. My best mate is their youngest son Ron. Even though I love the family I dont think that I want to live with them. I would prefer staying with one of you. Or both if I can." Harry replied smiling a little hoping that they would let him stay here.

"I would love to have you stay here. I am going to be the new DADA teacher this coming year so I would be around a lot." Remus said with a smile.

"What about Sirius, if you are going to be at Hogwarts with me where is Sirius going to stay?" Harry asked concerned. Even though he only knew the men for a few hours he didnt want to stop being in contact with them.

"Well for the summer he can stay here we will have to be careful so no one knows that he is here. I dont know about the school year though. My rent will end when I go to the school." Remus replied looking at Sirius.

"I will be able to find my own way. I will probably be near the school. The reason that I finally made an attempt to get out of there is I got a hold of a paper. Pettigrew was in it in his rat form. I think its the Weaslys that he is staying with as a rat." Sirius explained to the others.

"Wait you can turn in to a dog and Pettigrew can turn in to a rat! What do you turn in to Remus?" Harry asked some what excitedly.

"When I was a boy, I was bitten by a werewolf. So now I am one. When I was in school, your father and Sirius came up with a plan so that they could become animagus and join me on the full moon. I cant turn on will." Remus explained a little aprehensive.

"How are you going to teach if you are out one day a month?"

"One of the other proffesors will take over for me. You know that it will not always be safe around me?" Remus asked concerned.

"You were one of my fathers friends. If he and my mother said it was safe for me to be with you then it is. Plus we have Padfoot here with us. Not like he would let anything happen." Harry said smiling at them. With that Remus smiled a little more.

"So what do I have to do so you can come and live with me?" Remus asked.

"I dont know I will have to see Grashnock again. Maybe we can go there tomorrow. I could sneak out and meet you here." Harry offered.

"Alright but if you arent here by ten I will come and get you. I know how those muggles can get. Also you must not say anything to Dumbledore. I dont think that he is wanting what is best for you this year. He wanted me to keep an eye on you this year for some reason. Though he would not tell me why. And he didnt want me to come and talk to you for any reason other than school. He wanted me to stay away. Be more like a proffesor than a friend of the family."

"He probably wanted you to keep him away from me. If that is the reason I wonder what he would say with all three of us sitting here now. I wonder how he will react when he finds out that you are no longer going to be living with the Durselys?" Sirius said with a smile on his face. It was common knowledge that James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius were not very big fans of Dumbledore. Though they never said out right that they did not like him.

"I think we should write a note to Grashnock so he knows to expect us." Remus said grabbing some paper and a quill.

"I will write the letter. He is expecting one from me soon anyways." Harry said. Remus and Sirius both nodded and the paper and quill were passed to Harry.

_** Dear Mr. Grashnock,**_

_** I am writing to tell you that I am going to be coming in the morning to speak with you. I will be having Remus Lupin with me. If you are unable to meet with me in the morning please let me know be for Nine AM. That way I can make other arangements. There are a few legal things we would like to speak with you about. **_

_** Thank you,**_

_** Harry J. Potter**_

Remus sent the letter out the moment Harry handed it to him. Looking at the clock Harry noticed the late hour and knew he should get back to the house.

"I have to get going. Even though I doubt they will pay any mind to me tonight there is always that chance." Harry said standing up from the chair.

"Thank you Harry for the chance to talk to me. I know a lot of people have told you how much like your father look. But you act a lot like both of you parents." Sirius said hugging the boy. Harry hugged him back glade to know that he might just get a family that he always wanted.

"Remember Harry. Dont tell Dumbledore anything and we will be there at ten thirty if you arent here by ten." Remus said hugging the boy. Harry nodded and grabbed his broom and cloak. Both of the men walked him to the door. The moment he was in the yard Harry put his cloak on and mounted the broom. It took no time for Harry to get back to his room at the Dursleys. He kept as quiet as he could and listened for any sound that was down stairs or in any of the other rooms. After a few minutes he heard his uncle talking downstairs.

"Boy get down here now." Vernon yelled up the stairs.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He followed the voices in to the kitchen finding the whole family there alone.

"What did you do to Marge's dog. He aint been right since you brought him back from the walk." Vernon bellowed at the boy.

"I didnt do anything all I did was bring him to the park and back." Harry said looking at the dog then back at Vernon. Ripper was sitting quietly on Marge's lap. To Harry nothing seemed wrong with the dog.

"You lying little, stupid boy. My Ripper has never been so scared in his life. I want to know what you did to him and I want to know now." Marge yelled as she stood up from her chair. Harry stood his ground and yelled right back at her.

"I didnt do a single thing to your stupid dog." As Harry yelled at Marge Vernon hit Harry up side the head knocking him back in to the door.

"Dont you speak to my sister that way you ungreatful brat." Vernon bellowed as he swung at Harry again. This time Harry ducked so he wouldnt get hit again. When Vernons fist hit the wall Vernon got even more angry.

"That's it boy you are going back to your room and you are never coming back down. And you are never going to that school of yours again." Vernon grabbed Harry's arm and forced him up the stairs. The moment Harry was in his room and the door shut he heard the bolts on the door being locked. Harry paced wondering what he could do. He could leave the house but he would need help getting his stuff out as he couldnt do magic out side of Hogwarts. Hedgewig sat in her cage watching as Harry paced back and forth. She stuck out her leg and hooted to get his attention.

"What is it girl?" Harry asked looking at her. She didnt have a letter so he didnt know why she stuck her legs out. The she hooted again. Making Harry pay more attention.

"Good idea girl I will write to Remus and Padfoot. They can help get me out of here." Harry said petting his owl on the head. He sat at his desk with Hedgewig on his shoulder and wrote a letter to the two men.

_** Dear Remus and Padfoot,**_

_** I was wrong saying that they wouldn't check up on me tonight. Though they didn't come up and check on me. I have gotten in a spot of trouble with them (whats new). They think that I did something to Ripper Marge's dog. Now they will not let me out of the room. I do not want to stay here, so if it isn't to my trouble could you please come and get me out of here. I would leave on my own but where I can not use magic I can't get all of my stuff out of here.**_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Harry.**_

Harry quickly tied the letter to Hedgwig's leg and sent her on her way. Harry hoped that they would come quickly. While he waited he started to shove everything in to his trunk. Reaching under his bed he pulled out all the extra food that the Mrs. Weasley had sent him since the begining of the summer. Once he had it all packed he sat on his bed and waited.

AN: Read and Review. Again sorry it took so long. Hopefully the next chapter will be up before the end of the week. Also if anyone likes female knight type stories go check out my story on , it is called A Knights Journey. Thanks.- Cherokee


	6. Chapter 5: Escaping

**Sorry everyone that it took so long. But here are chapters 5-8. Enjoy. And leave reviews please!-Cherokee**

Chapter 5: Escaping

Harry sitting on his bed, thought of the other times that he had been locked in the room or in the closet under the stair. It happened so often that he was used to it. Any time his uncle or aunt weren't happy with him it happened. The last time being last summer when he returned from Hogwarts. The worst time was when he was eight. He had come home from school with one of his papers with an A+ on it while Dudley's had a F on it. The Dursleys were not happy. They thought that Harry was showing up against Dudley. Harry sat on his bed as waited for some kind of reply from Sirius and Remus. It was twenty minutes to midnight when Harry finially got any kind of reply. There was a very loud pounding on the front door. Where everyone else had gone to bed it took Vernon a few minutes to get down to the door.

"Who could it be at this time of night?" he yelled as he stomped down the stairs. Marge walked to the hall way looking down the stairs.

"Who is it Vernon? Who would dare show up at this time of night?" She asked thinking it was some child playing games.

"Who are you and what are you doing banging on my door at this time of night don't you know that people want to sleep." Harry heard Vernon yell at the person at the door. After a minute, Vernon went quiet. Though Harry could hear one other person talking in a low whisper he couldnt tell what was being said. Harry heard Vernon coming up the stairs with some one else and, he thought that he could hear paws coming up the stairs as well.

"Who is that Vernon? Why is he bringing a dog in here too?" Marge said as she walked over to her brother.

"Remus Lupin ma'am. I have come to take Harry away." He heard Remus say out side of his room. Harry heard more feet shuffling outside his door.

"Who are you to think that you can come in here and take the boy?" Petunia said he voice rude. For Petunia knew who Remus was. Though she had only met him on one day. She couldn't forget that face.

"I am the boy's true guardian. You were never supposed to have him. You lock him in his room and go days before you feed him. It is time for him to go to a place where he will be loved and cared for." Remus said.

"I have the key to the door. How do you think you are going to get in there?" Vernon said waving the key in front of the mans face. Before he knew it had happened, the large black dog grabbed it out of the air. Vernon yelled in outrage. He tried to strike the dog but missed as the dog ducked. Remus pulled his wand and pointed it at Vernon and Dudley in turn.

"You will go back to your rooms and stay there. I will take Harry and you will never see him again. You will never be able to ruin his life any further than you have. He live the rest of his life happy and healthy. You can go on with your little lives and maybe we wont turn you in for neglect." Remus told them venom in his voice the whole time. Petunia and Vernon backed up a little bit but didn't go to their rooms. They didn't want to stop getting the money that the man Dumbledore gave them each month.

"You will leave this house and the boy will stay here. You have no rights here. My brother and his wife are the boys guardians. I see that they still have some work to do. They need to beat the defiance out of him before he gets to bad. Probably got it from his worthless father. Lazy from what I heard about him." Marge said scowling. At the mention of James Padfoot lunged at her. Going for her arm he got a mouth full of sleeve. Marge screamed as the dog held on and didnt let go.

"Make this mutt let me go." She yelled at Remus.

"He is no mutt. He is more pure blood than your dog. Dont speakk of things that you do not know. James was a good man. He was better than all of you put together." Padfoot let go of her and backed up. He was never one for listening to people bad mouth those that he thought of as his family. He would not stand by and let this evil ugly hag talk of James that way.

"If he was such a good man, why did he end up dying in a car crash caused because he was driving drunk?" Marge said sneering. With that Padfoot began growlng again.

"He didn't die in a car crash, he was killed by a murderer as was Lily." Remus said his tone was low and dangerous. Marge looked at him as if she thought he was lying.

"Thats not what the old man said." Vernon bellowed.

"What old man would that be?" Remus asked glaring at the three adults. Petunia looked as if sh was going to run for it but the dog walked around the three of them.

"That Dumbledore, he said that they died in a car crash. Said we was to have the boy and a monthly payment for taking him in." Petunia said looking between Remus and Vernon.

"All I have to say is Dumbledore lied to you and you should have never gotten the boy or the money. Your lucky I dont go to the muggle police and turn you in for all that you have done to Harry. You wont have the boy or the money any more." Remus said he turned to unlock the door and Padfoot stood between him and the others. As he was unlocking it Dudley swung at him. He would have connected if Padfoot hadn't grabbed the boys arm.

"Ahhh, let me go you stupid dog." Remus didnt turn around just continued with all of the locks. He let Padfoot handle them as he wanted to. Once he had the door open he found Harry right in front of the door all packed. He had heard most of what was said.

"Come along Harry it is time to go. You are leaving this place forever. Do you have everything?" Remus asked as he grabbed the trunk. Harry nodded and walked in to the hallway.

"You aint going no were boy. Get back in that room. You are staying there till you quit being a freak. You belong to us." Vernon yelled trying to grab Harry. Padfoot let go of Dudley and grabbed Vernon.

"I am not staying here. You can't make me." Harry yelled at him. He picked Hedwigs cage up and started to walk down the hall to the stairs. Remus followed right behind him as did Padfoot. All of the other adults and Dudley stood there staring. Vernon was the first to come out of his stupor and followed them.

"You can't take him. You have to stay here. Thats what Dumbledore said. If you make us loose that money I will hunt you down and you will wish you were never born." Vernon snarled as they reached the door.

"You even think about coming near my house or that boy you will never see the light of day again. You will go to prison where people like you belong. Do you understand me?" Remus said throwing Vernon back against the wall. Harry followed Remus out the door and they walked all the way back to Remus' place with out saying a word.

"Thank you both for coming to get me and for dealing with them for me." Harry said hugging both Remus and Sirius after he turned back to himself.

"It is what your parents would have wanted. Plus those muggles are just plane mean. You shouldn't have gone to them." Sirius said hugging him. Remus brought Harry up to the guest room and put his trunk at the end of the bed.

"It's not much, but it is a room." Remus said with a weak smile.

"It's the best. Better than anyother room I have had." Harry said grinning, his smile reaching his eyes. He flopped down on his new bed and fell asleep instantly, the smile still on his face. Both men stood there for a minute then closed the door and went to their own rooms. The next morning Harry walked in to the kitchen to find both men at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"They saying anything good?" He asked sitting down.

"Not really, front page is all about Sirius. The normal. They have a few articles on the up coming re-elections. Fudge is trying to get support. Thats why he keeps saying diffrent things about Sirius here, being a mass murderer and dangerous." Remus said tossing down the paper.

"Rumor has it that they are going to have dementors at the schoolto protect the children. Thats is going to be bad for the students. Make sure you have chocolate will help a lot." Sirius said. Harry nodded.

"When are we heading for Gringotts. We have to get there before Dumbledore gets wind of me not being at the Dursley's." Harry said looking up at the clock.

"Your right. Dumbledore wont be happy. We should head out." Remus said. Sirius nodded and turned himself into Padfoot. The three headed out and walked quickly to the bus stop to town. The made it to the Leaky Cauldron within an hour. From there it was only ten minutes to Gringotts.

"Ahh Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin. Welcome to Gringgotts, Grashnock is waiting for you. If you will fallow me to the back room." Griphock said leading them away. All three of them followed him to the same room Harry had been in the last time.

"Ahh Mr. Potter, I see you have met Mr. Lupin, and if I am correct you probably have met Mr. Black also." Grashnock said with a smile. Harry looked at Grashnock with wide eyes then looked at Remus and Padfoot.

"Should have known you would know, don't worry Harry they wont tell anyone. Or they would have done so before." Remus laughed. Remus nodded to Padfoot who changed back to Sirius.

"Hello, Mr. Grashnock. Good to see you again." Sirius said with a grin and a nod.

"And you also Mr. Black. We have been looking in to the case of your wrongful imprisonment. With a few more signatures on this paper we will have it so we can get it over turned." Grashnock explained.

"That is good. Though today we are more intrested in what we can do with Harry. I am not a free man yet so we are hoping to put Remus as his guardian. We dont want Dumbledore to be able to get a hold of Harry or is money. That old man has been greedy for years." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Well, after learning that Harry has not been taken care of properly and all the other things told to us we have been investegating. Albus Dumbledore has been taking a hefty amout of money out of the Potter estate for years now. Ever since the deaths of James and Lily. He appointed himself legal gaurdian of Harry and head of the estate until the boy is old enough to take care of it all himself. With that he has taken about twenty million gallons from you. Also there was a marriage contract made up by Dumbledore acting as your guardian." Grashnock started to explain.

"Wait he has me betrothed to someone? Who does he think he is going to make me marry? How can he do that?" Harry asked shocked.

"Well the marriage contract has you betrothed to Pansy Parkinson. Though now that he is no longer your guardian you can chose to cancel the marriage contract. Or your new guardian can. We have the papers for both you and Mr. Lupin to sign saying that he is your guardian. Also if you wish we can have a lawyer talk to you about getting your money back from Mr. Dumbledore and get charges brought up against him forplacing you with the Dursleys when he should have followed your parents wills." Grashnock told them.

"Why would he have me betrothed to her. We hate each other. And her parents where Death Eaters in the last war." Harry barked. Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Calm down Harry we will figure it out. Where are the papers? I want to have him away from Dumbledore and the Dursleys forever. Harry if you want to press charges against Dumbledore let me know I know a good lawyer." Remus said pulling the documents oward him to sign. Once all the papers where signed by both Harry and Remus the trio let.

"So what do you want to do now? You need anything while we are here in Diagon Ally?" Remus asked.

"I could do with some new clothes. And I think you could too." Harry said smiling. Padfoot barked in agreement.

"Yeah we should go shopping." Remus said. They walked to Madame Malkins to get new robes then, headed to the Leaky Cauldron for some luch before shopping in muggle London. At the Leaky Cauldron the found the Weasley family enjoying a quick meal before heading into Diagon Ally.

"Hello Harry. What are you doing out and about? Dumbledore said that you wouldn't be able to come out this summer. Did he change his mind?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No. I am here with my new guardian. Remus Lupin is who I am staying with now. Dumbledore doesn't get a say in what I do anymore. How was your summer?" Harry asked. Trying to get away from that subject.

"It was good. We took a trip to visit Bill in Egypt. I wish you could have come." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. Is Ron around?" He asked looking for his best mate.

"Yes, he should be back in a minute, went to the loo." She replied ushering him to the table. He sat down next to Fred and George and was joined quickly by Ron. They all sat talking rapidly at each other.

"Remus, whats this about you Harry and Dumbledore?" Molly asked sitting next to the man with Arther on her other side.

"Harry got a letter a few days ago from Grashnock over at Gringgotts. It seems that Dumbledore made himself Harry's guardian and placed him with the Dursleys. Harry was never supposed to go to them. Lily and James had a list of people that would get Harry if he couldn't be placed with Sirius. I was on that list with you and the Longbottoms. Also apperantly Dumbledore has been stealing from Harry and made a marriage contract between Harry and that Parkinson girl." Remus explained in a low voice. Molly looked at Remus with big eyes and glanced at Harry quickly.

"Why would he do something like that?" Arther asked. He rubed his temple trying to think.

"Greed really. Thats what I think. I also think he talked Minister Fudge to send Sirius to Azkaban with out a trail. You knew him in school. Not as good as I but you did. Sirius was never in to the Dark arts. Pettigrew was the one that betrayed Lily and James. Sirius switched with Pettigrew, no one thought that you-know-who would go after such a weak boy." Remus explained to the couple.

"I think that you are right. Sirius was to attached to the Potters. He would never have done anything to hurt them. Even back then I had my doubts but there was nothing we could do." Arther said looking into his hands.

"Well there is something that is being done now. The goblins are looking in to it. They will get to the bottom of all of this." Remus said with a smile.

"I hope they do. Have you heard anything from Sirius? I hope that he is safe where ever he is. They have people looking for him everywhere." Molly said shaking her head.

"I think he is safe where ever he is." Remus said. Padfoot nudged his hand as a thank you. He patted his head and told him to go sit with Harry.

"So what are we going to do now?" Molly asked.

"I am bringing Harry shopping in muggle London. He needs new clothes. But if your thinking about Dumbledore. I think he should find out when the papers show up on his desk Monday morning." Remus said grinning thinking of the Dumbledores reaction when he saw it.

"That is one time that I would like to be a fly on his wall. What about Harry going to Hogwarts come September?" Arther asked.

"I am going to be a teacher there this year. So if Dumbledore tries anything I can handle it. I do have something to ask you. When I go to Hogwarts I can't bring Padfoot with me. Would he be able to stay with you?" Remus asked, hopping they would catch on. Both Weasleys thought for a few minutes, then nodded.

"Of course Padfoot is always welcome to our home." Molly said smiling.

"Thank you, its good to know he has a safe place to be till things pass over. I am hoping that they will sooner rather than later." Remus said with a kind smile. Once every one had finished they went their own way. Harry, Remus and Padfoot went in to muggle London while the Weasleys went into Diagon Ally.


	7. Chapter 6: New Friends and New Enemies

Chapter Six: New Friends and New Enemies

Harry and Remus both got a load of new things. Not just clothes but new glasses for Harry. New haircuts for both of them. By the time they were done, neither looked totally the same.

"Thank you for bringing me out to do this. It is nice to wear new clothes and not those handme downs from Dudley." Harry said as he put his bag down on his bed.

"Yes this is a good change. New glasses help too. Wont be able to keep the girls off you now." Remus said with a laugh. Harry blushed making Sirius join in with that laughing. Harry just shook his head.

"I don't want all girls. Most of them just want me for the fame not for me. I think this year will be for school and keeping up with work, qudditch and keeping out of trouble." Harry replied.

"Well you can't keep out of all trouble. Or you wouldn't be living up too your full murader self." Sirius said with a wink.

"I get in enough trouble each year with out all the pranking. I dont think I need to add to that. Plus Hermione wouldn't agree with it. Ron might but thats it."

"Let me guess, she is a lot like Remus here. Trying to keep everyone out of trouble as much as possible and going for the highest grades possible."Sirius joked. Harry nodded.

"You got her to a T. She makes sure both Ron and I do my homework too. She is the best though."

"I dont know where me and your father would be with out Remus here. With all the notes that we had to copy from him. We would have failed every year." Remus nodded in agreement.

"So when is Dumbledore getting the paperwork about you being my guardian? Should we be expecting a visit from him?" Harry asked as he began to put all his new things where they went.

"Oh I have a feeling they goblins will get it over to him before Monday. Plus he might have found out that you left before he gets that. If he is in contact with the Dursleys. Do you want to press charges against him for all the money that he took and for him putting you with the Dursleys?" Sirius asked as he help put a few things away.

"I have thought about it, I am going to press charges. Or else he wouldnt give the money back. I haven't totally decided about the part where he put me with the Dursleys. I am wondering if we can press charges against the Dursleys for what they have done. There must be laws against it in the muggle world and in the wizarding world." Harry replied sitting on the bed as he finished putting all the stuff away.

"We will have the lawyer look in to it. I have a friend that is a lawyer in both worlds. He can handle it all for us." Remus said standing to leave the room.

"I am going to start supper. You want to come down and help or you going to write letter to your friends?"

"I am going to write to Hermione and let her know what is going on. Then I will come and help." Harry said sitting down at his desk. The two men nodded and left to head down stairs. Harry turned to his desk and began writting.

_**Dear Hermione, **_

_** Sorry I haven't written in a few days but a lot has happened. I am no longer staying at the Dursleys. I have a new guardian. His name is Remus Lupin. I will be staying with him from now on. He is going to be the new DA teacher this year also. When the letters come in I would like to meet up and go together if that is possible and we can talk more then. I have some important things to tell you. But for now I must tell you not to trust Proffesor Dumbledore. He has done somethings that haven't been good for anyone. Please write soon and tell me if you want to meet up at Diagon Ally when the letters come.**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Harry.**_

Once Harry sent the letter off with Hedwig. He headed down stairs. He found both Sirius and Remus working in the kitchen.

"What are we working on good in here?" He asked with a smile.

"Chicken Divan and salad. I figure something easy tonight. It takes longer to cook than to prepare." Remus replied as he put it in the oven. Harry nodded, he started working on the salad. As the worked together a large brown owl flew in the window. Then another. Harry grabbed both letters. As they both were for him. The first was from Dumbledore and the second was his school letter.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_** It saddens me that you have gone against my wishes. I will be stopping by Mr. Lupins with in the hour. You will be going back to the Dursleys. That is the only place safe for you. I know you wish to get to know Remus better as he was a freind of your fathers but it is not safe. Pack your bags and be ready to leave. **_

_**Proffesor Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster**_

_**Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry**_

Harry shook his head and handed the letter over to Sirius. Then turned his attention back to the second letter.

_** Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_** Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. This year you and the other third years and up are aloud to take trips to Hogsmeade. The town near the school. Included in this letter is a permission slip. If you would please have your guardian sign it and either mail it back or deliver it to me on the first of September. Also included in this letter is this years book list. Have a wonderful rest of your summer vacation.**_

_** Proffesor Minerva McGonagall**_

_** Deputy Headmistress **_

_** Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry**_

Along with the letter and permison slip he found his list. Most where close to the ones he had before. Just a grade up. Now that he had his list he hopped that Hermione would get back to him quickly. He was dreading having to deal with Dumbledore tonight. He hoped that he and Remus would be able to deal with it as Dumbledore would not be able to see Siruis. So Sirius decided to turn in to Padfoot and go for a walk at the park.

"Just be careful. You don't know who or what is down there. We don't want to lose you again." Remus said hugging him. Harry also hugged him with a smile.

"If Marge or anyone else is down there with Ripper give Ripper hell for me. But still be careful."

"I will. Come get me when it is safe for me to come back. Give Dumbledore hell for all of us. Lily and James included." Sirius said grinning and turned in to Padfoot. Harry opened the door for him and went back in to the kitchen to wait with Remus. They didn't have to wait long. Dumbledore showed up a few minutes later with Minister Fudge and Vernon and Petunia.

"Good evening Proffesor, Minister." Remus said opening the door. He ignored the Dursleys all together.

"Good evening Mr. Lupin. Where is the boy. We must get him back to the Dursley's house quickly. It is not safe out these nights." Minister Fudge said looking around.

"He is in the kitchen. He is not going any where. We have the papers signed already. I am Harry's guardian. Not Proffesor Dumbledore, and not those rediculously stupid muggles. You can't make Harry go anywhere he is not wanted." Remus said showing them to the livingroom.

"The boy must go back to his aunt and uncles. It is safest for him there. You know what dangers lurk out there. Plus his aunt and uncle miss him." Dumbledore said motioning to the Dursleys. They didn't look as if they had missed the boy. They looked like they were scared being in the house of a wizard. And pissed off for having to come get the boy.

"For one, they do not miss the boy, but the money that you give them for keeping him locked in his room. Secondly, there is no danger out there that I can't protect Harry from. He will not be going anywhere." Remus repeated to them all.

"No you listen here Mr. Lupin, we want our nephew back at our house. You will go get him and his things. BOY GET OUT HERE." Vernon yelled. Harry walked in to the room his arms crossed.

"I am not going any where. None of you can make me. You Proffesor Dumbledore have been lying and stealing from me. It is ending. Vernon and Petunia, all you have done is make my life horrible. I will never live with you again. You will never get money again. Espeacilly if it is my money. You Minister Fudge, have a lack of judgement if you think I have any faith in you or the government. Firstly if there is a will it is to be followed. Secondly, putting a coniving, theiving old fool as the headmaster of Hogwarts. Also imprisoning am man without trail, that is wrong no matter what comunitty that you live in, muggle or wizard." Harry stated. All four of the adults that had arrived looked shocked. Dumbledore was the first to come back to normal and he turned red with furry.

"Harry, I have only taken what is mine for being your guardian. You will go back to the Dursleys. There is no arguing with this fact. Now get your things right away."

"I am not leaving. Now leave all of you. You are not welcome here." Harry said. He left the room not saying another word.

"I have to agree with Harry, your welcome has been over extended so please leave." Remus said his tone final. Both Dumbledore and Vernon became right red in the face. Fudge looked as if he had been scolded by his mother and Petunia looked afraid.

"That boy is mine, he is coming with me now. I will have the police called for kidnapping." Vernon yelled at Remus.

"This is a wizarding matter not a muggle matter. Get out." Remus yelled at the man. He stood at his full height which was taller than Vernon. Vernon sized up the man and backed down. All four left, Remus knew that this was not the last he would hear about this. For now he decided to put motions in to actions. Firstly he wrote a letter to Ameilia Bones, she owed him a favor and wanted to get Sirius freed soon. He also wrote to the Weasley's. He had noticed that Ron had a rat, that looked a lot like Scabbers. If he could get things on a roll, then Dumbledore and Fudge would be taken down a notch. He also made an appointment with the goblins to update his will. He sent the three letters out and went to find Harry.

"You did well in there. Though I have a thought that wont be the last we hear of it. Lets go find Padfoot. He will be wondering what is going on." Remus said. Harry nodded and the two left. They walked toward the park and found Padfoot running around one of the swings playing with a couple of kids.

"Padfoot," Remus called. Padfoot stopped playing and looked at him.

"Hello there, is he your dog?" A lady asked as she came up to them.

"Yes, I am sorry if he has been bothering you. He loves children though. Not many around our house these days." Remus said to her.

"Oh it is no problem. It actually gave me a break from having to chase them myself. I am Jacquetta Devine. Most people call me Jackie." She said sticking her hand out. Remus shook it.

"Remus Lupin ma'am. This here is Harry Potter, and our dog is Padfoot." Remus told her with a kind smile.

"It is wonderful to meet you. Is Harry your son?" She asked.

"No, though for as much as I care for him he could be. I was friends with his parents before they died. I am his guardian now."

"Ahh, ok. I have heard that name before. Harry Potter, hmm where have I heard it?" She said trying to think it.

"I have lived here in Surrey for a while. You might know my aunt and uncle. The Dursleys." Harry said. Though he didn't think that is where she had heard it. They never talked about it.

"No I am sorry I don't know them. I just moved here to this part of muggle London. I am from Paris France."

"Muggle? Your a witch?" Remus asked.

"Oops. I have to be careful. I keep forgetting that. Yes I am a witch. As are my childre. Their father was a muggle and I wanted them to get a little of each world that is why I moved to the muggle part of London." She explained.

"Ahh ok. Yes you probably have heard of Harry. He is quiet well known." Remus said with a smile.

"Oh you are that Harry Potter? Oh how nice to meet you." Jackie said with a smile. She called her children over.

"Louis, Raymond, Mary. I would like you too meet Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter. The dog belongs to them. Can you say hello."

"Bon jour, Mr. Lupin. You have a wonderful doggy." Mary said with a big smile.

"Yes he can be wonderful. He can be a handful sometimes too." Remus agreeded and laughed. Both of the boys said hello quietly. Padfoot ran over and knocked Harry down.

"Hey there boy. What do you think you are doing?" Harry asked as Padfoot just liked his face. Padfoot jumped off him and proceeded to chase the kids around.

"Well it was lovely talking to you both but I have to get the children home and fix them dinner." Jackie said with a smile shaking both their hands. Harry nudged Remus and nodded. Remus just looked at Harry confused.

"Mrs. Devine would you like to come to our house for dinner?" Harry asked quickly.

"Oh, no I couldn't. Especially with all that the kids eat. Thank you though." Harry nudged Remus again.

"It would be no problem. I always make to much anyways. We would love to have you over. Plus the kids and Padfoot seem to be having fun." Remus said.

"Oh if you insist. I suppose we could. Mary, Louis, Raymond, come we are going to 's house for supper. You can still play with Padfoot." Jackie called. The larger group headed back to the house. When they reached it Padfoot and the children went to the back yard to play and Harry Remus and Jacquetta went in to the kitchen. The three sat aound while everything cooked talking. After a while two owls flew in. One was Hedwig with two letters and the other was a large eagal with one. The first two letter where for Harry (one from Hermione the other from Ron), the was for Remus.

_**Dear Harry, **_

_** I am glad that you are finally away from those awful muggles. I would love to go to Diagon Ally with you. My parents are going to be taking me tomorrow and they said we can meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at noon.**_

_**See you there,**_

_**Hermione**_

The second letter from Ron was long unlike normal.

_**Harry,**_

_** It was good to see you today. As you probably know we got our letters today. We will be going to Diagon Ally tomorrow and mom and dad want to know if you will go meet us at the Leaky Cauldron. I know 'Mione is supposed to be meeting you there at noon and mom and dad said this was fine. **_

_** Proffesor Dumbledore stopped by here just a few minutes ago. He was talking with mom and dad. We heard a little of what they were saying. Proffesor Dumbledore was saying something about not being happy that you chose to stay with Remus Lupin instead of going back with the Dursleys. I can't see why he would want you to go back there. They treated you badly. He is a nutter for trying to get you to go back there. They need to have his head checked at St. Mungos. Though don't tell mom I said that. You know how she is.**_

_** I don't think Dumbledore liked their reaction when he told them. I think he was hoping to have them on his side. It didn't work that way. Mom said that Dumbledore should have never put you with them. Dad said that Sirius Black should have had a trail. I heard dad say it was Dumbledor's fault that Black was put away without a trail. What else is going on with all this. Let me know what you know. Also let me know if you want to meet up tomorrow. We have a lot to talk about.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Ron**_

Harry smiled and handed the second letter to Remus. Remus took it with out looking, as he was reading his own letter.

_** Dear Remus,**_

_** I got your letter today about the same time I got a letter from the goblins from Gringotts. The letter from Gingotts shows that they have proof saying that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper of the Potters and not Sirius Black. The letter also states that Proffesor Dumbledore knew about the true secret keeper. So with your support, the support of the goblins and hopefully the support of Mr. Potter we can start an investigation in to this case. If all that I am reading is true then we may have a new minister and headmaster soon. This case could come to something big. Prehaps something that is needed.**_

_**Your friend,**_

_**Ameila**_

Remus smiled, if this was true a lot of things would change. And hopefully for the good. Then he read Harry's letter from Ron.

"This is good. If people lose faith in Fudge and Dumbledore together. We would have the two power houses out of the way. We may be able to have a true government." Remus said Remus. Harry nodded smiling, he hoped this would be true.

The rest of the night went quiet. Everyone ate dinner then Jacquetta and the children went home. After they were gone Padfoot changed back in to Sirius. Sirius agreed with Remus's sentiment. The next day at noon Harry and Remus met the Weasleys and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron. The group sat for lunch before heading in to Diagon Ally. Everyone decided to stick together even though it would take longer. No one wanted to have Harry alone in Diagon. They didn't want Dumbledore or anyone else to get him by himself.

"So Harry what is going on?" Hermione asked as they walked down the road.

"A few days ago I got a letter from Grashnock. He is a goblin, the head goblin. He showed me my parents will. Also I found out that Dumbledore didn't tell me everything that I was supposed to know. I found out that my parents have homes for me around the world. One in France and two in the states. Also Dumbledore has stole a lot of money from me. Which I plan on getting back." Harry started telling her. She listened to everything he had to say. The only thing he didn't tell her about was the fact that he was in contact with Sirius and was living with him. She was very thoughtful before she spoke.

"What about going to the press with some of this. If people found out then they would doubt the government even Proffesor Dumbledore. The people will believe you. Espeacilly if you have proof." Hermione stated.

"I haven't ever thought about that. I will talk to Remus about it later. He has been helping me out with this along with being my guardian. He is way better to live with than the Dursleys." Harry said. Everyone finished their shopping quiet quickly. Then went on their way. Harry and Remus went back to the house and found Sirius had cooked them all supper.


	8. Chapter 7: Dealing with the Law

Chapter 7: Dealing with the Law

The next day being Sunday the three lazed around. On monday morning Remus, Harry, and Sirius (in form as Padfoot) headed down to the high end district of Diagon Ally. This was were the lawyers, and other high end people were located.

"So who is this friend of yours that we are going to see?" Harry asked as they walked down the road.

"Some one that I went to school with. He has been doing this for years. His name is Richard Monahan." Remus explained. Harry nodded and continued down the road. They came to a building that had a sign above it "R. Monahan. Atterney At Law".

"Welcome, do you have an appointment with Mr. Monahan?" A young lady asked from behind the desk.

"No we do not. I was told by Richard that I could stop by any time though. I am a close friend of his." Remus told her.

"What is your name sir?"

"Remus Lupin."

"One moment please." She said and picked up a piece of parchment and sent it flying. A few moments later a man came out of the back office.

"Yes Mellisa what is it?" He asked not looking up from a folder.

"You have a visitor. Mr. Lupin." She said looking from Remus to Richard. Richard looked up from his folder seeing Remus he smiled.

"Remus, my friend how are you? And who is this. I know it's not James, but boy does he look like him." Richard said looking at Harry.

"Hello Richard, I am good. No this isn't James. It is his son Harry. He has come to live with me." Remus explained.

"Oh wow, you have gotten bigger. Last time I saw you, you were a baby." Richard said with a kind smile.

"Yeah it's been years since I was that small." Harry said with a laugh.

"So Remus, Harry, what can I do for you. I have a feeling you didn't come here just for a social call." Richard said.

"No this is not a social call. Is there any where we can talk, privately." Remus said looking at Mellisa.

"Of course come in to my office." Richard said. Harry, Remus, and Padfoot all followed him to a large office. With books covering all the walls.

"So what can I do for you?" Richard motion for them all to sit down. Harry looked at Remus who nodded.

"Well I would like to get all the money that he has taken from me. Also I want something done to the Dursleys for all they have done to me." Harry started. Richard was scratching notes on a peice of paper.

"We also want to sue Dumbledore for not following the Potter's will." Remus added in. Richard took a few more notes then looked up at them.

"Well, we will need documentation showing that it was him that took it. You should be able to get that from the goblins. As for the Dursleys. Are the muggle or are they witch and wizard?"

"Muggle." Was all Harry said.

"Alright, we can do a few things. We can charge them in both courts. In the muggle court we can charge them with neglect. But we will need proof. So if there is anybody that you know that will talk on your behalf. That would come in handy. Also in the wizarding courts we can charge them with taking money, neglect, assualt, and threatening." Richard explained. They sat there talking over the options for a few hours. Once they were done talking Harry, Remus, and Padfoot headed out. They made an appointment to come back in a few days with papers from the goblins and anything that they could get from Ms. Figg.

Their first stop from there was the Ministry of Magic. Remus had an appontment with Ameila Bones in the Magical Law Enforcement Offices.

"So she isn't one of the people under Fudges noses. She can help us with all this?" Harry asked, as they walked through the halls to her office.

"No she isn't one of Fudge's people. She believes in law, for everyone. Doesn't matter if you are some high up person if you do wrong then you will pay for it." Remus replied. The found her office and entered.

"Ahh hello Remus. How are you?" Amelia said standing.

"I am doing good. Amelia, I would like you to meet Harry Potter. Harry this is Ameila Bones. She is head of MLE. Damn good at it too." Harry nodded at her. She smiled and nodded back.

"Good to meet you. So Remus, Harry have you talked about the letter I sent to you?" She asked. Both men nodded.

"All I need is for Harry to agree to reopen his parents case and I can do it. Then we can start everything back up. Personally I never thought Sirius Black was with the Dark Lord. He was to much Gryffindor. Just like your father and Remus here. Once we get the case back open. There will be a lot of fire on everyone involved with the first case. Including, Fudge, and Dumbledore." Ameila explained.

"What do you need me too sign?" Harry asked looking at her seriously. She took a peice of paper out of a folder and handed it to him.

**I the undersigned have agreed to have the case of ****James and Lily Potter's Secret Keeper and Murder**** reopened. I am a willing releative of the victims. **

_Harry James Potter _

Harry signed quickly and handed it back to her.

"I was wondering if having the press in all this would help. A friend of mine mentioned it to me the other day." Harry said once she put the paper back in to the folder.

"I actually think that would be a good idea. Though from what I hear that you are taking on a case against Dumbledore and the Dursleys. You should ask your lawyer about that part." Ameila said with a smile. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Yes enter." Ameila called. Harry turned to see who it was.

"Sorry to interupt but I was told Harry and Remus were here. I have a quick few quetions that I forgot to ask earlier." Richard said as he walked in.

"That's fine we have a question for you too. Or rather Harry does." Remus said. Richard nodded and asked his few questions. When Harry mentioned going to the papers with his story Richard was all for it. Once they were all done Harry and Remus decided to go over to the Daily Prophet.

"Hello and welcome to the Daily Prophet. Do you have an appointment with any of our staff?" The receptionist asked as they entered the building.

"No but we wish to speak with your editor. I am sure he would like to speak with us." Remus said. The receptionist looked him over than looked at Harry. Her eyes lingering on his scare.

"And you are?" She asked.

"Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. If you would get your editor for us please." Remus said. The receptionist wrote a quick note and sent it on its way.

"If you would have a seat. It may take her a minute to get down here." Harry and Remus nodded taking seats near the door. A few minutes the editor came threw one of the side doors.

"You said Harry Potter and Remus Lupin are here to see me." The woman asked the receptionist. The receptionist nodded and pointed to the Duo.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, my name is Olivia Wright. I am the editor here at the Daily Prophet. What can we do for you today?" she asked.

"We would like to talk to you about doing an interveiw. This is some important information so maybe we can go somewhere quiet?" Harry asked looking at the woman seriously. She nodded and lead them back through the door she had come. Once they reached her office she looked at them expectently.

"Before we begin we want you to know. If there is any slander to Harry or I we will press charges. We want the intreview presented the way we say the words not some made up thing. And I do not want that Skeeter woman on it do you understand." Remus said eyeing the woman. She nodded quickly. Harry pulled out a peice of paper he had gotten from Richard.

"Before we begin I wish to have you sign this. It states just what Remus has requested." He said handing the paper to her.

**We at the ****Daily Prophet**** will not write lies, slander, or misprint any of ****Remus J. Lupin ****or ****Harry J. Potter's**** words. If we do we will be subject to fines and other such things.**

_Olivia M. Wright_

**Editor**

She signed it quickly. She knew that it had to be a big story if they were going through all of this just for a story. Harry and Remus told her the story they wanted to have printed. She took notes and asked all the questions that she could think of. She promised that it would be in the morning edition and that they would have a copy at their home bright and early. With that the Duo and Padfoot left. And headed home. They would get all the papers that they needed in the morning. And over the next few days. Once they were home they lounged around for most of the evening. The next morning Harry was sitting at the table when Remus and Sirius came down. A few minutes later an Owl flew in with the paper. Harry grabbed it and handed a peice of toast to the owl.

**Exclusive**

**Harry Potter and Remus Lupin Speak out.**

**This editor met with Harry Potter and Remus Lupin yesterday afternoon. They had just come from their lawyer Richard Monahan and from speaking with Ameila Bones head of the Magical Law Enforcement. As of yesterday morning Potter is pressing charges against one Albus Dumbledore and the muggle family the Dursleys. **

** Recently Mr. Potter found out that Proffesor Dumbledore had been stealing money from Mr. Potter. It was also found out that Dumbledore had his parents will sealed from everyone. It stated in the will that Harry Potter was never supposed to be put with the Dursleys. We all know the story of how Harry Potter defeated you-know-who those twelve years ago. Proffesor Dumbledore had Harry removed from the house before anyone else showed up. As for the case against the Dursley family, it will be long and exstensive. They are being charged with neglect, assualt (on more than one occasion), criminal threatening, and theft of money.**

** As for their meeting with Ameila Bones, was to do with the case of Sirius Black. There was much questions as to why he was sent to Azkaban with out a trial. **

** "I believe that Sirius Black is innocenct. There has been recent evidence that he was not my parents secret keeper. But one Peter Pettigrew. I have requested that the case be opened back up." Harry Potter said in the interveiw yesterday. There have been other people who have thought that same, we asked the Wizarding community in a pole who thought he was innocent and who thought he was guilty. Forty-two percent thought he was innocent while thirty-five thought he was quilty. The other twenty-three percent were unsure. Some of the people that were unsure said it was hard to say as he was put away without a trial. When we asked Minister Fudge what he thought about the people saying that he and others put Black away without a trial he had this to say. "We here at the Ministry did what we had to get a murderer and a supporter off the streets. There are those who think he is innocent but they are misinformed."**

** We here at the Daily Prophet have to wonder is Sirius Black innocent and if he is why was he sent to Azkaban wth no trail. Also we are wondering why the Ministry let Albus Dumbledore go against what was in the Potter will. As of right now there is an investigation going against Headmaster Dumbledore by both the Ministry and by the school board.**

**For more on the investigation see page 6. For the investigation on Sirius Black see page 10.**

Harry smiled and handed the paper over to Remus. While he was reading the paper more owls started to come in. Some for Harry and some for Remus. They all looked at the pile and started opening them. Some where from people saying they agreed with Harry for going up against Dumbledore. Others were saying they would take Harry in if he didn't have a place to live. He got a letter from both Ron and Hermione on the article.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_** When I got the paper this morning. That was a pleasent surprise. I am glad you did the interveiw. I hope you get the support that you need. I know there is now doubt in the ministry and in Dumbledore. He should have never done what he did. I hope that you are well, remember not to open mail from strangers.**_

_**Hermione**_

_** Dear Harry,**_

_** The whole family saw the article in the paper. Mom and dad were so proud. I think Percy wasn't so happy that you were going against the ministry. I bet Dumbledore doesn't feel so high and mighty. I heard dad say that Fudge is going to be nervous now. People were already saying that he was losing his touch when Black escaped from Azkaban. But now that they know he was put there with out a trial. Let me know if there is anything that we can do on our end.**_

_**Ron**_

Harry smiled at both of the letters. He turned back to some of the others. He noticed ones from Neville, Dumbledore, Proffesor McGonagall, even one from Draco Malfoy. He opened the one from Neville first.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_** Wow. When gran and me saw that article in the paper boy were we surprised. Though Gran did always say that Dumbledore was losing it some already. Even though she doesn't know you she is very proud of you. Both of us want you to know that we support you. **_

_**Neville Longbottom**_

Harry smiled at his letter. Neville was always a quiet boy. But he was one of Harry close friends. He set Neville's letter to the side wanting to write back to him. The second letter he picked up was from Proffesor McGonagall.

_**Dear Mr. Potter, **_

_** I wish I had known what Proffesor Dumbledore had been doing to you. I told him years ago when he dropped you off there, that the muggles where no good. The way they acted was rude and disgraceful. If there is anything that I can do for you let me know. I say this not only as your head of house but as a friend of you and your late parents. **_

_**M. McGonagall**_

Harry handed the letter to Sirius, unsure what to do about it. He didn't know if Dumbledore was getting her to do this or if she was true about it.

"She is right. Minerva was one of your parents friends. She did always like us while we were in school. Even though she would never addmit it she always like our pranks." Sirius said looking over the letter. Harry nodded and turned back to the other letters. He opened Draco's next leaving Dumbledore's for last.

_** Potter,**_

_** Though I can't say we are friends. I will let you know I am glad that you are going up against Dumbledore. Never did like him. I heard father say that the old man is losing support every where. They had a school board meeting here this morning once everyone saw the paper. There is a good chance they will sack him. Or at least put him on leave of absence till the law suit of yours is handled. Also I want to tell you, I am sorry for being a bit to much of an ass. Though don't tell anyone or I will deny it and hex you. I can't let this get back to my father. Though he and mother are great supporters of the dark arts I am not. Let me know if there is anything that I can do to help (with out getting me in trouble). Though this does not mean I will be nice to you and Weasley and Granger. **_

_**DM**_

_** Dear Harry,**_

_** I am so ashamed that you would print such lies about me and your family in the paper. I want you to put a retraction in the next one. I do not think this is the type of things you should do to those who have only helped you. If this continues I will have to suspend you from Hogwarts for slander. Now I must tell you there is papers in the work so that you must go back to the Dursleys. It is only safe for you there. Do as your told. Or you wont see any of your friends back at Hogwarts again.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry**_

Harry handed the letter over to Remus. Who looked it over and shook his head.

"Can he suspend me or expell me for this?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. You would have to ask someone who is on the school board." Remus replied handing the letter back. Harry read it over one more time then decided to write the school board.

_**To Hogwarts School Board,**_

_**I know that you have seen the paper and the interveiw that I have given. Now I am getting threats of suspention or even worse expelled from Albus Dumbledore. I would like something done about him. He should not be aloud to teach or be in a place or respect over all of the students. This is outragous. No student should have to deal with this. Please handle this or I will. **_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**-DM,**_

_**Thank you for your letter. I wont tell anyone. Heck they probably would not believe me any way. At the moment there is nothing that I need help with. But I will let you know. Though I know we are not friends nor will we be (or at least I think), you don't have to be nice to me and my friends, just don't be so rude and violent.**_

_**HP**_

_**Albus Dumbledore,**_

_**You have no right to tell me what to do. You are not my guardian and never will be again. You should not have been in the first place. I will not abide by it. I will let my lawyer see the letter that you have written me. As for whatever papers that you have going they will not pass as I will not allow them. You have no power over me. I have more support than you do.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Dear Neville,**_

_**Thank you for your letter. It was great to hear from you. I hope that you are well. I know that I am. I am greatful for you and your grandmothers support. It means a lot to me. I can't wait to see you in September. **_

_**Until then your friend,**_

_**Harry**_

Once he was done writing them he sent them off with Hedwig. She was happy for all the letters. Once they were done sorting the letters everyone headed off to do their own thing for a while.


	9. Chapter 8: Changes aren't Always Bad

Chapter 8: Changes aren't Always Bad

The week passed and Harry kept getting letters from fans and supporters. He didnt get a letter from the school board, Dumbledore, or the government though. He got together everything that he needed for Richard. They would be going to see him today. They had everything set.

"Are you ready to go Harry?" Remus asked from the hall. Harry opened his door and nodded. He grabbed his paperwork and they set out.

"So what do we have to do today?" Harry asked as they walked.

"We are meeting with Richard then we have a meeting with Amelia." Remus replied. It was going to be one long day. With all the meetings and having to deal with all the people. They went quickly to Richards office not talking to anyone.

"Hello Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter, Richard is waiting for you in the office." Mellisa said ushering them to the office.

"Thank you mellisa. Harry, Remus, how are you today?" Richard asked as they sat down. The all said fine and talked about small things first before getting to the major things.

"Well, Dumbledore did file paperwork with the ministry, trying to get the Dursley's custody with you. They got as far as the courts and were thrown out. With you having a legal guardian, they can do nothing about it. Also I looked over the letter that Dumbledore sent you. He has no grounds to expell you. So if he tries to prevent you from going then we can take it up with the school board." Richard explained. Harry nodded glad.

"With the papers that you have given me, I can start all the legal part of the law suit and going against the Dursleys. For the most part I wont need you there but I will let you know if I do need you for anything." He added. With that they said good bye and Remus and Harry left heading for their meeting with Amelia. It took them a little longer to get there then to Richards as everyone stopped them to talk. Even people Harry had never met before. Some gave their support while others told him he was being a spoiled little child. Harry ignored these ones. Once they got to Ameila's office they found her with a few aurors.

"Remus, Harry good. I am glad you are here. We have been working on Sirius' case. It seems that after a search of Proffesor Dumbledore's office and vault, we did indeed find a letter from your parents to Dumbledore telling him who their secret keeper was." She showed them the letter.

_**Proffesor Dumbledore,**_

_**We have followed your advise and chosen a secret keeper. Though it is not who you would have thought. We have chosen our friend Peter Pettigrew. So if something happens to us you will know. We have our will writen out. **_

_**James and Lily Potter**_

Harry looked up mad. Dumbledore knew all along that Sirius was innocent but did nothing about it.

"So what can we do about this?" Remus asked. Handing it back to Ameila.

"Well first we are going to be pressing charges on Dumbledore for with holding evidence. Also we are going to be looking in to Peter Pettigrew's so called death. I was hopping you could tell me anything about him that would help." Ameila said looking hopeful.

"He is an animagus. The form of a rat. I have been looking for him myself. I don't think he killed himself." Remus said.

"That is something to go on. I wonder what he did with himself after the explosion." Ameila said.

"I would think that he would have stayed with a wizarding family as a rat. He would want to keep news of what is going on." One of the aurors said.

"I think you are right Auror Shacklebolt. But there are so many families with rats for pets. I wouldn't know where to start." Ameila said.

"A friend of mine has a rat for a pet." Harry said with a shrug.

"Are any of his toes missing?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I noticed it the first time I saw him." Harry said remembering. Remus looked at Ameila with wide eyes.

"Who is it that has this rat?" Ameila asked quickly pulling a peice of parchment from a folder.

"My friend Ron. He said the rat has been in the family for a while. It was his brother Percys before him." Harry told her.

"Ron Weasley?" Ameila asked. Harry nodded. She pulled out another peice of paper and sent it flying out the door. As they sat there waiting Ameila and Remus both asked Harry quetions about the rat. After a little while Auther Weasley came through the door.

"You wanted to see me Madame Bones?" He asked eyeing Remus and Harry. Harry gave him a kind smile.

"Yes I do. Does your son Ron have a rat that is missing a toe?" Ameila asked. Mr. Weasley thought for a minute then nodded.

"Why yes he does. What is this about?"

"Peter Pettigrew, he was an illegal animagus. He was in the form of a rat. The only thing found of Pettigrews was a finger. We would like to see the rat if you can have Molly bring Ron and the Rat here." Ameila asked. Mr. Weasley was in quiet a shock. He quickly nodded and asked for paper and an owl. He wrote a quick word to his wife. Once it was sent Mr. Weasley sat down and waited for his wife and son.

"Aurther, if it is the rat. Nothing will be done to you or your family. No one knew he was there." Ameila said with a kind smile. Aurther nodded. They only had to wait a little while. Molly came through the door with Ron in tow.

"What is going on? Why are we here and why did we need to bring scabbers?" Molly asked her husband.

"Molly please have a seat and we will tell you everything." Ameila said motioning to a chair. Molly took a chair and looked at everyone that was there.

"We have found out today that Peter Pettigrew was the true secret keeper of the Potters. We believe that Pettigrew is still alive. Another thing that was brought to our attention is Pettigrew is a rat animagus. Of course you know as well as anyone that the only thing that was found of Peters was a finger. We wish only to check that your rat scabbers is not Pettig..." Ameila was saying.

"Oww. Damn rat why are you bitting me?" Ron said from by the door. Everyone looked at him and the rat he held in his hand.

"Ron bring the rat over here." Molly said. She held out her hands for it. The closer Ron got to her the more Scabbers clawed and squirmed. Molly grabbed the rat by the neck and shook him a little.

"Now you behave rat. How do we tell if this rat is a person and how do we change him back if he is?" Molly asked looking at Amelia.

"Well there is a simple spell. If he is a wizard in rat form he will change back if not a rat he will stay." Ameila said as she pulled her wand. The two aurors also pulled their wands. With a quick wave of her wand and muttering a spell. Ameila had Peter Pettigrew in her office. He was cowering next to Mrs. Weasley trying to back away. She had a tight hold on his shirt though.

"Well this is an unpleasent surprise." Ameila said looking at the over fat man.

"Please, please I was just hiding from Sirius, I didn't know that he had been in Azkaban. He is a supporter of the Dark Lord." He started, trying to get away from Mrs. Weasley's grip.

"You are lying. I know for a fact that Sirius Black never a supporter of him. Only supporters of you-know-who call him the dark lord. I also have in possesion a letter to one Albus Dumbledore saying that you were the secret keeper of the Potters and not Sirius Black. Auror Shacklebolt please arrest Mr. Pettigrew for murder, being an unregistered animagus, and being a death eater." Ameila said before anyone could say anything. All Remus could do was stare at Peter. Padfoot who was sitting between Harry and Remus growled at the man. Harry just shook his head at Peter.

"Please, Remus, my friend tell that I am innocent. I never betrayed Lily and James. They were my friends." Peter said dropping to his knees.

"Your wrong, Peter, I am not your friend. You are a weak man. I have no clue what we ever saw in you. You betrayed them. Why is all I want to know." Remus said a sad look on his face. Peter looked down in his hand and cried. When he looked up he looked straight at Padfoot.

"Please, Padfoot, don't let them take me. I know I was wrong. But the Dark Lord is strong. He would have killed me. I didn't want to." he said. The only response he got was a loud growl. Ameila looked between the dog and Pettigrew.

"Please Remus, don't tell me we have another unresgistered animagus in this room." Ameila said shaking her head with a small smile.

"I won't tell you then." Remus said with a sly grin. Ameila, Harry, Aurther, Molly and Shacklebolt all smiled. The other auror and Ron both looked confused.

"Before I see you again, you better be registered Padfoot. Or I will have to have you arrested." Ameila said shaking her head again. Padfoot nodded his head. Ron just scratched his head confused again. Ameila handed a card to Remus from her desk.

"Now that we have Pettigrew, we will begin the process of booking him and questioning him. In about a week we should have Mr. Black cleared. From there we can start charging Proffesor Dumbledore with withholding evidence. I think that is all. You are all free to go." Ameila said. The two aurors grabbed Pettigrew and walked him out of the room. As one Harry, Remus, Ron, Padfoot, Molly and Aurther all walked out of the room. Mr. Weasley bid them all goodbye and left to go back to his work. Molly and Ron promised to write and headed their way once everyone got to the exit. Harry, Remus and Padfoot headed their own way wanting to get home and not worry about the public. Once they were in the house Padfoot changed back to Sirius.

"Well what a day. Almost free." Sirius said with a smile.

"I can't believe he was so close to Harry and we didn't know. Hell Dumbledore didn't know. Or else he did nothing about it." Remus said mad. When they walked in to the kitchen there were three different letters waiting for them. One was from the school board, another from Dumbledore, and the third was from Draco. Harry grabbed the one from Draco first.

_**H,**_

_**I heard some intresting news today that I thought you would like to hear. The school board had a meeting yesterday. They haven't sacked him yet but he is on probation. If he does anything else he will get sacked. Father was ranting today about getting Dumbledore out of there. He even went as far as saying he would rather have McGonagall as Headmistress than Dumbledore. So one more problem and Dumbledore is gone. So if you have anything else let the board know.**_

_**D.**_

Harry showed the letter to both Remus and Sirius.

"Oh I think we have one more thing. With him getting charged. He wont beable to stay as headmaster." Sirius said smiling. He and Remus continued talking while Harry turned back to his letters. He read the one from the school board next.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**Though he has done a lot to you, Proffesor Dumbledore has been a great teacher and head of school for years. For the moment we have him on probation. If he is charged with anything else we will terminate him. I am sorry if this is not what you wanted. But it has been agreed apon by the entire council. Please let us know if there is anything that we can do for you. Or if Proffesor Dumbledore threatens you agian.**_

_**L. Malfoy,**_

_**Head of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry School Board**_

_**-Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**For all of your false reporting against me and your family, you have been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. You will report to the Ministry tomorrow morning at 9 A.M. sharp. Please bring your wand with you as it will be snapped. You are no longer welcome in this community as you slander good peoples names and help criminals.**_

_**Good day,**_

_**Proffesor Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.**_

Harry shook his head and handed the letter to Remus. As Remus read it he wrote two letters one to the school board or more of Mr. Malfoy and one to the Daily Prophet.

_**Dear Mr. Malfoy,**_

_**Though we have not seen eye to eye on all I respect you as one of the school board members. You told me in the letter that I should write you if Proffesor Dumbledore does anything else. Well he has decided to expell me. I would like to know if he can do that. I have not seen any rules at Hogwarts saying you can't tell the truth. And telling the truth gets you expelled not only from the school but from the wizarding community. If you could see to this for me as quickly as you can I would appreaciate it.**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Mrs. Olivia Wright,**_

_**As the editor of the Daily Prophet I have another article if you would like to publish it in tonights edition of the paper. If you would like another interview please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at two pm. **_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Harry J. Potter**_

Harry sent the letters off quickly. Once that was done he ate a quick breakfast and got ready to go to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Where you headed to Harry?" Remus asked.

"I am headed over to the Leaky Cauldron. I am giving another interview if Mrs. Wright wants it. Also I wanted to get some shopping done." Harry said. He headed out the door and down the road. This would be the first time he had gone out with out Remus or Sirius (Padfoot) since they had come and get him. He made sure to stay away from the Dursleys and any where they would go. He made it to the Leaky Cauldron with ease and time to spare. It was only quarter to two. So he sat at the bar and had a quick butter beer. He had a few people come up too him and ask questions. He answered them quickly and when he saw Olivia Wright come in he excused himself.

"Hello Mrs. Wright thank you for coming." He said as he approached her.

"Of course thank you for thinking of me and the paper. You said you wanted to give another interveiw." She said with a quick smile.

"Yes though I want to let you know the waiver that you signed still applies to this." He stated. She nodded knowingly. Harry led her to a room off the mail dinning hall. They found a chair each.

"So what is this interview about?" She asked. He explained everything. She took her notes and asked all the questions she could. Once they were done they went their ways. Her back to the paper and him off to get some shopping done. When he got back to house supper was ready and Sirius and Remus were sitting down already. Harry ran his bags up to his room and joined them for dinner.

"Has the evening edition come yet?" He asked as he started to eat. Remus shook his head and continued to eat.

"Should be here soon though." Sirius added.

"Good. I want to see how well she did this time." Harry said with a smile. Knowing this article would get even more attention. Hopeful getting Dumbledore sacked for good. Once dinner was done Harry helped with the dinner dishes and they all retired to the livingroom to relax. After an hour an owl flew in. It was the evening edition.

**Exclusive:**

**Harry Potter Speaks out again**

**Outraged at what Proffesor Dumbledore has done to him in the past Harry Potter expected some normalsie when he went back to Hogwarts for his third year. But after getting a letter today from Proffesor Dumbledore himself, he can not return. As Dumbledore has expelled him for doing what is his right. There is no rule at Hogwarts saying that a student can not give an intreview or for telling the truth in that interview. It also says in the letter that Harry is to be expelled from the Wizarding world itself. Through extensive reasearch by our journalist, we have found that Albus Dumbledore can not do so. When we asked Mr. Malfoy what he says to this as head of the school board he had this to say. "We on the school board wish for every student to have a good time and a good education. We met this morning to speak with each other and Albus Dumbledore on the accusations. He was ademant that he was doing what was for the best. After much talk the board put him on probation. Now with this act, we are going to meet tonight again and deliberate."**

**We also asked the minister what he thought of all this. He had no comment. Though a few other Ministry employees had a lot to say. "Albus Dumbledore has been acting out of his rights for years. Hogwarts needs a new Headmaster/mistress. I certainly hope that they replace him with Proffesor McGonagall. She is the woman for the job." Ameila Bones head of the MLE stated. "I believe Proffesor Dumbledore has gone beyond his years as Headmaster. We need someone new in there. I hope the School Board gets rid of him and puts someone new there." Arther Weasley head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts said. Mr. Weasley has five children in Hogwarts. He even went as far as to say he will remove his children from Hogwarts if something is not done. "Something must be done. If he is still headmaster who is to say he wont steal from any of the other students who loose their parents or family." Another ministry employee said. **

**Mr. Potter also said this about Mr. Dumbledore. "I had a meeting with Madame Bones today, in route with the case of Sirius Black's wrongful incareration. It was found out that Albus Dumbledore had a letter from my parents stating that Sirius Black was not their secret keeper. It stated that Peter Pettigrew was." This was confirmed by Madame Bones after my meeting with Mr. Potter. Bones also said that they had Peter Pettigrew in coustody and were in the process of questioning him under a truth syream. **

The artile went on and on. There didn't seem to be an end to it. There was at least three pages on it. Once again after the paper more owls flew in. Most of them from people he didn't even know. A few were from people he did know. Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Draco, Mr. Malfoy, and Proffesor McGonagall.

_**Harry,**_

_**Once again you spread lies. There is nothing you can do about what has been set in motion. You will be expelled from the wizarding community. Though you may have the support of the community, I have the support of Minister Fudge. He will have you gone from this community as quickly as I will. You should never have gone against me.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Harry,**_

_**I just saw the paper. Dumbledore can not do this. If he even tries I will go else where as well. If something is not done I believe there won't be enough students at Hogwarts for it to continue. I know a lot of people will be outraged by this. Keep safe and keep well. You will win in the end.**_

_**Hermione**_

_**Harry,**_

_**Mate, I hope you are well. We all just saw the paper. And mom says that if something isn't done we will be taken out of Hogwarts. She and dad are going through with it. Wow that would be weird. I hope we still get to go to Hogwarts just under someone who isn't Dumbledore or like him. Good Luck.**_

_**Ron**_

_**Harry,**_

_**Wow, another interview. Gran is thinking about not letting me go back to Hogwarts if Dumbledore is not gone. I have a feeling that he will be. **_

_**Neville**_

_**H,**_

_**Good work on the interview. As I am writing this. The school board is breaking up. I couldn't hear anything this time as mother had be kept busy. But the way father walked out of there I think it had to be good. He left with some of the other members going somewhere.**_

_**D.**_

_**Mr. Potter,**_

_**When I told you to let us know of anything else I did not beleive you would write us today. Though as you did the school board has met again and we have come to the conclusion that Albus Dumbledore will no longer be the headmaster at Hogwarts. The new Headmistress with be Proffesor McGonagall. **_

_**L. Malfoy**_

_**Mr. Potter,**_

_**I am glad to write you and tell you that the expulsion you recieved during Albus Dumbledores time as a headmaster has been recinded. As I am the new headmistress of Hogwarts. I am sorry for the inconvience. You DO NOT have to report tomorrow to have your wand destroyed for anything.**_

_**Proffesor M. McGonagall**_

_**Headmistress of Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry**_

Harry smiled at it all. He knew that Dumbledore could be big trouble but for the moment he was safe. He hoped now that Dumbledore was safe out of the way that they could work on getting someone else in as minister. After most of the other owls another flew in. It was from Ameila for Sirius.

_**Dear Mr. Black,**_

_**It has come to our attention that you were sent to Azkaban without a trail. We have new evidence that proves your innocence. I would like to do a interveiw with you personally. If you could come to my office tomorrow at ten am. You may bring who ever you like as council.**_

_**Good day,**_

_**Ameila Bones**_

_**Department of Law.**_

_**P.S. Make sure padfoot is registered**_

"This is going to be quicker than we thought." Sirius said handing the letter over to Remus. Remus read it and laughed at the last part. He handed Sirius the registration card Amelia had given him earlier. Sirius laughed at that too. Everyone went to bed after that

The next morning there was a new article in the Daily Prophet.

**New Headmistress at Hogwarts:**

**Albus Dumbledore is sacked as Headmaster of Hogwarts**

**After much consideration after the recent events, the school board has decided to replace Albus Dumbledore. As more and more parents threatened to take their children out of Hogwarts. The board decided to put Minerva McGonagall as the new Headmistress. Many parents are happy about this. "Albus has gone to far with all of his tricks. We needed someone new. And now we have that." L. Malfoy said after a long meeting last night. It was said that Dumbledore did not go quietly. Hogwarts itself kick out Dumbledore and all of his belongings. **

**"Change is good for the students. I plan on doing my best as the new headmistress. The students will not have to worry about anything happening like what happened to Mr. Potter." Headmistress McGonagall said through corespondence. **

**For more on Albus Dumbledore's career see page 5, for charges being brought against Dumbledore see page 9.**

After reading that Harry, Remus, and Sirius (as Padfoot) headed to the ministry. They went straight to Ameila's office. In it was Minister Fudge, Ameila, and two aurors.

"Ahh, Remus what can I do for you?" Ameila asked.

"We are here to support Sirius Black. Where is the questioning going to be taking place?" Remus asked.

"Down in court room ten. It has been decided that he will face the entire council for this. If he is found innocent he will be set free of course." Minister Fudge said sounding a little nervous. Remus nodded and headed out the room followed by Harry and Padfoot. Once in the elevator by themselves Sirius changed back to himself.

"You ready for this Sirius?" Harry asked.

"As ready as I will be. I am hoping to get this done quickly." he replied before the doors opened. They found the court room quickly. Inside was the entire council. Even Madame Bones and Minister Fudge.

"Ahh Mr. Black thank you for coming. In light of recent events we have come here to see the evidence of either guilt or innocence of one Sirius Orion Black. Witnesses for the court Peter Levi Pettigrew, and Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore. Witness for the defence, Grashnock the Head Goblin, Remus John Lupin and Harry James Potter. Now lets begin. If you all would have a seat." Fudge said taking a seat himself. Everyone sat looking at the minister.

"First, I would like to hear about that night twelve years ago from Mr. Black." Ameila said. She nodded to Sirius who stood.

"That night was the worst in my life. I lost my best friend and Lily and Harry. I was not in a good mood so I decided to go for a ride on my motorcycle. Went as far as the ocean and back. When I arrived at the house it was around one in the morning. I saw the house in ruins. I went to find James, I found him in the main hall way. He was dead. I then went up to the nursery cause I could hear Harry crying. I found Lily on the floor near the crib. She was cold to the touch. I picked Harry up out of his crib and brought him down stairs and out side. That is where I found Hagrid waiting. He said that DUmbledore was going to take the child to saftey. I told Hagrid that I was the boys guardian. He insisted that Dumbledore had everything planed out. So I handed Harry over. After that I went after Peter. I knew he had been the one to turn on Lily and James. I found him in Diagon Ally, I confronted him. There was a lot of people around. He yelleed that I had betrayed Lily and James. He blew up the street and before the fog cleared he was gone." Sirius told them all this without crying till the end.

"Now that we have the testamoniy of Mr. Black, I would like to hear from Mr. Dumbledore." Ameila said. Two aurors lead him in from a side door.

"Mr. Dumbledore, you were the one to hear the prophosie is that right?" Ameila asked as Dumbledore took a seat away from Harry and company.

"Yes that is right."

"What made you think it was the Potters that were in trouble?" Ameila asked taking some notes of her own.

"I knew it could be either the Potters or the Longbottoms. As they both had sons born at the end of July. It was Voldemort who altematley chose. I requested both families to go in to hiding." Dumbledore explianed.

"Why is it that you never tried to get Sirius Black a fair trial when you had that letter from the Potters saying that he was not in fact their secret keeper?" One of the other council members asked.

"I believed that Sirius had killed Mr. Pettigrew and all of those Muggles. I thought he desearved to be put there." Dumbledore said his head held high.

"Now that you know other wise is there anything else that you would like to say?" Ameila asked staring at Dumbledore.

"I only have this to say. I did what I thought best. I am sorry if people do not see things the way that I see them." Dumbledore said.

"Those are all the questions that we have for you. Please send him back and bring in Peter Pettigrew." Ameila said disgusted. It took a few minutes to get Dumbledore to leave and to get Pettigrew to come out. He did not want to face his old school mates.

"Peter Pettigrew, you were thought to be dead twelve years ago. With your testimoney you have been convicted as a death eater, an unregistered animagus, and a murderer. What do you have to tell the courts today?" Fudge said facing the pale man.

"Sirius Black, was never a death eater, nor was he ever the secret keeper for the Potters. I am the one who cut off my own finger and blew up the street. Sirius had cornered me. I was scared that I would go to Azkaban. So instead I got Sirius blamed." Peter said looking neither apologetic nor happy.

**A/N: Well I am ending this chapter here. I know not much of a place to end it. But I just put up a few chapters all together. Hope you enjoy. R&R.-Cherokee.**


	10. Chapter 9: A free man and New Proffessor

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it has taken me sooooo long to update. At first I was going to give up this story. But on another thought decided not to. So without further ado here you go... **

**Chapter 9: A free man and a new proffesor?**

The trial was over once Peter said that. The council went in to an uproar. Once everyone calmed down, Ameila spoke up.

"With this testismony, I would like to move a motion of having Sirius Black cleared of all charges. All those in favor." There was a lot of hands raised. There were only three that were not raised. Minister Fudge, a short toad looking woman, and Albus' as he did not get a vote.

"The yes' have it. Sirius Orion Black you are he by cleared of all charges. You are a free man. You will be paid for your time in Azkaban. For your time and suffering this court awards you two million gallons. To be paid forth with. Also there will be an article in the paper stating that you are innocent and that you are a free man." Ameila said signing a paper and passing it to the minister. With that they were free to leave.

"So what do you want to do first Sirius?" Remus said patting his friend on the back.

"I think I want to go to the Leaky Cauldron and get some firewhiskey. My first drink as a free man." Sirius said walking out of the ministry. There were a lot of people looking at him then walking away very quickly. Not many people bothered him as they sat and had a few drinks at the Cauldron. Harry flewed the Weasleys to have them come join them in celebration. Ginny was the first to come through. She would have fell except Harry caught her. Over the last year she had gotten over being shy with Harry even though she still had a crush on him. She was followed by Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Charlie (both visiting from their jobs), then Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. Molly hugged all three of them once she was through and dusted off.

"So Harry how has your summer been?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to him.

"Busy, just glad to be away from the Dursleys now. What about yours?" He asked ordering a drink (pumpkin juice) for both of them.

"Busy, I finished all my summer school work. Plus mom never gives us anytime to our selves." Ginny said grinning. Harry nodded understanding. He had his finished already.

"I can't wait for the new year to start up. I hope it is quieter than those first two years."

"Why you don't like the excitment?" Ginny asked jokingly.

"No, I just want to get good grades, and play quiddetch." Harry said. They sat there talking until the two groups went their own way. All agreeing to meet up at the platform on the first, which was only a few days away.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning found the trio of males sitting at the table as hundreds of birds flew in and out dropping letters off. These were all in effect to the article that was printed in that mornings paper.

**Sirius Black Innocent**

**After a short hearing today Sirius Black was found innocent of being a Death Eater, and of the death of Peter Pettigrew. It was found earlier this week that Peter Pettigrew is an illegeal animagus. He has been staying with an unexpecting wizarding family for the past twelve years. For the safety of this family the ministry has not released their name. It is said that both Harry Potter and his current guardian Remus Lupin where there at the hearing. We were unable to get a quote from any of the men. Though we were able to get statements from Ameila Bone, Minister Fudge, Albus Dumbledore and Dolores Umbridge.**

**"It is a sad day when an innocent man is sent to Azkaban, we will be looking in to all of the cases that happened back then. Make sure that no other people were sent away with out a trail." Madame Bones said right after the hearing. **

**"I believe this is the end of this. Bad things happen during and right after war." Minister Fudge said. He would not say anything else after that but Dolores Umbridge had a lot to say.**

**"Sirius Black hangs out with a werewolf, he is a convict. He needs to be put back in Azkaban. No matter if he was or was not a Death Eater. He has no rights to be out. No matter what other people say." Umbridge has been an activist against werewolves and half-breeds for years. She has been trying to get bills past for years restricting them even more than they are now. Albus Dumbledore was heard saying, "He should have been sent back to Azkaban, even if he was innocent, the years in Azkaban have changed him. He is crazy." When we asked Ameila Bones about Sirius Black's mental status, she said he was just fine. As healthy as a person could be. "I beleive that Azkaban has changed Sirius Black, yes but not for the worse. I believe that he has become more grown up. Life changes people, so does jail." We will keep you up to date on anything else that is about the Sirius Black case.**

"I wonder how long this will last? All these letters are going to get annoying. Plus with you and Harry going to Hogwarts this year, they will get in the way of school. For both of you." Sirius said sorting the letters. They had two piles, one was of people that they knew and the other was of people they didn't. Harry had a few letters himself some he knew some he didn't.

_Harry,_

_I am so glad that everything is going good. Can't wait to see you in a few days on the train. I wonder what it is going to be like with no Dumbledore this year. I also wonder if McGonagall is still going to teach transfiguring this year or will she find a new person to fill in. It will be hard for her to do both. Let me know if you know anything. _

_Hermione_

_Mr. Black,_

_As you know, I have become the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. I would like to extend to you a spot on my staff. With me becoming headmistress there is no way that I can continue teaching. If my memory serves me right you were very good with transfiguring yourself. Please write me back soon as, I need a teacher before the first. I will help you in any way with the classes until you get it undercontrol. _

_Thank you,_

_Proffesor M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

_Harry,_

_It was good seeing you yesterday. Mom is so happy that Sirius was cleared that is all she was talking about today. That and the article. Can you believe what Dumbledore and that awful Umbridge woman said? Dad said a lot of people in the ministry are getting mad at Fudge. He doesn't think that he will be there much longer. Ginny says to tell you hi. _

_Ron_

Harry wrote back to his friends and decided to go make sure everything was packed for tomorrow. Remus and Sirius discussed the coming school years and what it would be like being teachers.

"That means no pranks Padfoot." Laughed Remus. Sirius thought for a moment than frowned.

"No, that just means no pranking the students, doesn't mean we can't prank Snape." Sirius countered. Remus threw his head back and laughed. If one thing wouldn't change is the hatred between Sirius and Severus.

The next few days past and before anyone knew it they were headed to the Platform 9 3/4. It was packed this year, most people were there to see Harry Potter and Sirius Black. After everything that happened in the papers recently, people were curious.

"Harry!" Hermione was the first to come and see him followed by most of the Weasleys. Ron and Ginny came over to see him while Fred and George were getting scolded by their mother again.

"Hermione, you remember Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius." Harry introduced one of his friends to his godfather.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Black." Hermione said smiling.

"You too, Hermione, I have heard so much about you. Though you can call me Sirius. We are not at school yet." Sirius said with a laugh. The trio of friends joined by Ginny, Sirius, and Remus found an empty compartment on the train and relaxed for the trip. Half way through the train ride a paper airplane came gliding in.

_H,_

_Just warning you, father was talking with some friends, from the ministry. Dumbledore is trying to get you thrown out of the wizarding world even more. There may be trouble because he has Fudge backing him. Not many people have heard of this just a select few so you may want to get a few of your friends on this. _

_I know Umbridge, Fudge, Dumbledore, and a few who are loyal to Dumbledore are working on it. He only needs just over half the council to get you out. So work you 'magic'. And don't think that because I am warning you means we are friends. _

_D._

"Who is that from?" Hermione asked as he read it.

"Just an aquaintince. Seems like Dumbledore and Fudge are really trying to get me booted out of the Wizarding world." Harry said passing the letter to Remus who read it then passed it to Sirius.

"I will write to Ameila once we get to the school. It will take a lot for them to be able to try and get you out. They have to have evidence that you are a threat to the wizarding world. Which there isn't any. I don't know why he is still trying to do this. If he keeps it up then he will lose all support that he has." Remus said.

"He is a mad old fool. Thinks everything has to be his way. Maybe with everything that has come out we can get someone else in there as Minister. Thats what we need. Some one who is equal to all. Who is fair." Sirius said passing the letter back to Harry. After that all the talk was about who should be the new Minister of Magic should be.

**A/N: Here you go. Well I have already started chapter ten. Again sorry for the long wait. Also I know my grammer and spelling suck to high heaven. So if there is any one who would like to be beta send me a message or put it in a reveiw. R&R-Cherokee**


	11. Chapter 10: Back to School

**A/N: Hey every one sorry it took so long to update. Here is chap 10, hope you like it.**

Chapter 10: Back to school

The train ride felt like it was shorter than before. Once every one was up to the castle and the older years settled in Proffessor Snape lead the first years in as he had been named Deputy Headmaster. As they all waited Snape put the hat on the stool and it came to life. The sorting hat said the normal welcome and sorted all the new children. There were fifty new students to join the houses. Slytherin got twelve, Ravenclaw got sixteen, Hufflepuff got eleven and Gryffendor got eleven. Once the sorting was done Professor Mcgonagall stood up.

"Welcome to a new year here at Hogwarts. As you may have noticed there has been a change in the line up of teachers. Albus Dumbledore has been removed from the post of Headmaster. As I have taken the spot, I will no longer be teaching transfiguring. So in my place we have Professor Black. A lot of you may recongnize him from the papers. He is innocent. He has my full support as a teacher. Also for the spot of Defence Against the Dark Arts, we have Professor Lupin. Also as Professor Kettleburn has retired as of last spring Professor Hagrid has taken over the spot of Care of Magical Creatures along with his duties of Gameskeeper. Professor Snape has graciously accepted the part of Deputy Headmaster. Which he will do along with the spot of Potions Professor," She began, "Also Mr. Filch wishes to remind every one that no prank products are allowed within the school. If you wish to see a list of these products they are posted outside of his office. The forbidden forest is forbidden as is the third floor corridor. Now before I bore you all to sleep here is your meal."

She clapped her hands and the food appeared. Chatter began immediatley. It was an uproar on how many new changes there had been over the summer break. Harry looked around the table and then the great hall. Seeing all of his friends.

"I can't believe they made that slimy git Deputy Headmaster. It should have been some one else." Ron whined spewing crumbs all over Hermione.

"Ronald, watch it. I dont feel like wearing your food thank you very much." Hermione said wiping all the crumbs off. Harry shook his head and laughed at his friends antics.

"Sorry 'Mione." Ron said looking down sheepishly.

"Think this years DADA teacher is going to be any better than last years?" Seamus asked a few seats down from Harry. Harry nodded as he had a mouth full of food.

"I think both Professors' Black and Lupin are going to do very good this year." Harry said looking up at his godfathers as he had come to see them both.

"Hopefully Lupin can break the curse that goes with the spot." Neville added. Everyone at Gryffindor table nodded in agreement. The rest of the feast was quiet, or as quiet as it could be with over four hundred people in one room. At the end McGonagall dismissed them to their dorms. Before Harry left the great hall he walked up to the teachers table to speak with Remus and Sirius.

"Are you going to be writing that letter to Madame Bones or should I write to her?" Harry asked Sirius.

"I will write to her. Though I think you should write to Mr. Monahan, it couldn't hurt to have him helping us looking at all of the laws." Sirius told him. Harry nodded. After he got back to his room he sat at his desk and began to write.

_Dear Richard,_

_ From one of my sources, I have found out that Albus Dumbledore is at it again. Though he does not have any control over the school. He is trying to get me kicked out of the Wizarding world. My godfather Sirius is writing to Madame Ameila Bones on this subject as I am writing you. If there is anything that you can do for me, please let me know. _

_Thank you,_

_Harry J. Potter_

Harry placed the letter on his desk to be mailed out the next morning. As he did not feel like walking all the way to the owelry that night.

The next morning, Harry was late for breakfast as he had to his letter to owlry. When he got to the great hall everyone was talking loudly. Harry looked up at the head table and saw Remus, Sirius and a few other teacher shaking their heads at the paper. Harry sat down next to his friends and picked up his own copy of the paper.

_**Exclusive**_

_**Albus Dumbledore Speaks out!**_

_**Albus Dumbledore, ex-headmaster of Hogwarts, sat down with this reporter to give his side of the story. From what it was like getting kicked out of Hogwarts to the accusations about him from one Harry James Potter. Q: Why where you ousted as Headmaster of Hogwarts? A: Mr. Potter had gotten a hold of some of the school board members and told quiet a few lies. He also had some of his friends parents write in saying that they would take their children out if they did not get rid of me. I think this is just a big misunderstanding. Harry wants attention, he will do what ever he has to, to get it. Q: Is it true that you had knowledge that Sirius Black was innocent? A: My vaults are extensive, if that letter was in there I had no knowledge. Though I think the letter was just something placed by the goblins at Mr. Potter's behest. Q: In previous interviews Mr. Potter has stated that you are trying to get him ousted from the wizarding community and have tried to expell him from Hogwarts. What do you say to this? A: Yes I was going to have him expelled from Hogwarts, his is a menace to society and does not belong here. He has caused more trouble at Hogwarts than the Muraders ever did. As for getting him ousted from the community I am working full time with Minister Fudge going over the laws to make sure that Mr. Potter has not broken any.**_

The article went on and on. Harry shook his head and looked up at the head table. Sirius looked as red as a tomato and McGonagall was shaking her head at her one time collegue.

"Knowing Fudge, he will come up with some new law and try getting you ousted that way. Or some really old law that no one knows about these days. " Hermione said setting her paper down.

"Any other good news in the paper today?" Harry asked trying not to think about the article. Hermione looked over the paper and shook her head.

"Only other thing that they are talking about is quidditch. Seems the Cuddle Cannons won a game on sunday." She said looking through it again. Harry shrugged his shoulders and went about eating his breakfast. As he did so more and more owls came in. All of them coming to infront of Harry. His friends helped him untie the letters from the owls so that they could take off. Out of all of the letters he only knew who four of them where from. Ameila Bones, Lucius Malfoy, Draco and Dumbledore.

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**I recieved your godfathers letter last night and am writing both of you. Though I doubt that there is anything that Dumbledore and Fudge can do, I will keep an eye on them. There was an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot last night as to the sacking of Minister Fudge and replacement of Albus Dumbledore as the head of the Wizengamot. There was no decicion as of Midnight. We meet again tonight and shall know more by tomorrow morning.**_

_**Ameila Bones**_

_**Head of DMLE**_

_**H,**_

_**Can you believe the old wind bag? I can. He wont be in office much longer. Neither will Fudge if the Wizengamot has anything to say about it.**_

_**D.**_

_**Harry, **_

_**It saddened me to have to do that. Did you like the part about you and Remus? Or did you even read that far? Oh well enjoy your last day in the wizarding world. For come tomorrow you will be out. Or at least in Azkaban. Course Black wont be out much longer either. I can not beleive he was put as Proffesor. A well, not for long.**_

_**A. Dumbledore**_

_**Mr. Potter,**_

_**We at the Board of Trustees hopes that your first day back at Hogwarts is wonderful. If there is any problem with curent staff please do not hesitate to contact any member of the board. **_

_**Good Day,**_

_**L. Malfoy**_

**A/N: Hey everyone hope you liked it. Some of you may be able to tell. I reposted this one. Thank you ****madeyemarauder, she pointed out quiet a bit that was wrong. As of right now I do not have a beta. Mine disapeared on me. Also I put a poll up on my page, please take it as it has to do with this story and I cant post chapter 12 till it is done. I will be posting chapter 11 here soon as it doesnt have to do with voldemort just yet. Also still taking ideas as how he should come back. Thanks R&R**


	12. Chapter 11: Meetings and Arguments

**A/N: Well here is chapter eleven. Quicker than the earlier chapters. There is a poll on my page, need people to take. Also if anyone has any ideas as to how they want Voldemort to come back let me know. Either through a review or sending me a message. Chapter 12 will be up in a few weeks time. Thanks R&R-Cherokee**

Chapter 11: Meetings and arguments

Harry went about his day as if nothing was wrong. All through out the day everyone had told him that there was nothing Dumbledore could do.

"If Madame Bones is right, come tommorow he and Fudge will be out of all offices. Then he wont be a threat." Ron went as far as saying.

"Just because they wont be in office doesnt mean they cant cause any harm. They just cant cause as much harm as they can right now." Hermione countered.

"Mrs. Granger is right. We need to keep an eye on Dumbledore and Fudge at least till they are out of office. Then just keep tabs on them from there on out till we find out that they are no longer a threat to you Harry." Sirius said.

"Thats the thing. They arent just a threat to me. They are also a threat to both of you. Along with that toad lady, Umbridge. You heard what they said. They want Sirius back in Azkaban, Remus with no job and me out of the wizarding world if I am not under Dumbledore's thumb." Harry said ranting. Once he was done ranting he sat down and looked at his friends. They knew that he needed to rant and not have anyone yell back at him.

That night at the Ministry of Magic, down in court room ten there was an emergency session of the Wizengmot being held. There were twenty chairs for the entire Wizengmot, though not all of them were used. As Harry was not old enough he could not sit in his, Sirius had yet to claim the Black Family chair. And as the meeting was about Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore they were not here to sit in theirs. As fudge was not an old house he did not have a normal chair, just the one that went with being minister.

"Madame Bones, you are the one that called this meeting why dont you start." Augusta Longbottom said from her own seat.

"Thank you Madame Longbottom. As you all very well know, Albus Dumbledore has been causing a rucas. Between the article that he had published this morning to everything that he has done to Mr. Potter, and Sirius Black. If this was anyone else he would have already been ousted from office as Head Warlock. Though we can not take the Dumbledore seat from him we can make it so he doesnt have as much power. Also Fudge has been corupt for to many years now. He has been in Dumbledore's pocket along with a few other people. It is time we had a new Minister of Magic. He is to comfortable in his spot. If we dont do something soon one of them is going to try and take over the government." Ameila stated.

"I agree, something has got to be done about the two of them. They have controlled the government for far to long." Jacob Johnson said.

"I agree we should take Head Warlock from Mr. Dumbledore. But Fudge has done nothing to warrent being taken from office." Lucius Malfoy stated. Madame Bones eyed him for a moment before she spoke.

"At this very moment, he is conspiring with Dumbledore to get Harry Potter kicked out of the Wizarding world. For no reason but he isn't going to listen to Dumbledore any more." Bones said looking at Malfoy then around the room.

"The only reason that you want Fudge to stay on is you have him on your payroll too, Malfoy." Madame Longbottom said eyeing the younger man. Malfoy did not deny it nor did he accept it. He just sat quietly.

"All those in favor of removing Albus Dumbledore from Head Warlock raise your hand please." Madame Bones said looking around the room. Every hand in the room was up.

"Now all of those in favor of removing Fudge from office please raise your hand." She said. Only two hands in the room did not go up. That of Lucius Malfoy and Alan Patil.

"The yes' have it. A letter will be sent out imediatley to both parties. We need some one to take over the spot of Minister until we can have an election to get a new one." Madame Longbottom said as she looked around the room.

"My assistant will write the letters out for me and I will sign them." Ameila said. Her assistant was sitting right next to her and nodded.

"We also need to vote on who is going to be the next head warlock." Jacob Johnson added to the mix.

"That is something that can not be done until Albus is here. As he still has a seat on this bench. Also I would like to contact Sirius Black about his spot in the Wizengmot before we go and elect anyone new. I know he will not be the new Head Warlock, but he has a say in the vote." Ameila said.

"Very well, the vote for Head Warlock will happen in one week. Now who should we put in for minister till we can have an election?" Augusta asked getting impatiant. She was an old lady and like to get some sleep. The meeting went on for another two hour until they finally decided Ameila Bones would be acting minister until the elections that would be two weeks away.

_**Dear Mr. Fudge,**_

_**As of this moment you are no longer Minister of Magic. You are to remove all of your belongings before 8am tomorrow morning or all of them will be removed for you.**_

_**Goodday,**_

_**Ameila Bones**_

_**Head of DMLE & Acting Minister of Magic**_

_**Dear Mr. Dumbledore,**_

_**As of this moment you are no longer Head Warlock. You still retain your house seat though. You may vote on all laws to be past but you do not have any more power than any one else. **_

_**Goodday,**_

_**Ameila Bones**_

_**Head of DMLE & Acting Minister of Magic**_

_**Dear Mr. Black,**_

_**It has come to the attention on the Wizengmot that you have yet to accept you seat among our group. Though we do acknowlege you will be very busy with teaching, we hope that you will come join us in one weeks time, we will also be choicing the new Head Warlock, at this time. **_

_**Goodday,**_

_**Ameila Bones**_

_**Head of DMLE & Acting Minister of Magic.**_

The letters were delivered with the morning post. The entire Wizarding world in England was in uproar. Most where happy for what they read in the paper that morning. There was a few though that where on Albus' and Fudge's side.

**New Minister of Magic**

**Fudge Ousted as Minister of Magic**

**By: Dale Othridge**

**With a late meeting last night the Wizengmot chose to remove Fudge from office on reasons yet unknown. Ameila Bones the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, shall take over as Minister of Magic until such time as the elections can be held to detirmine a new minister. After the meeting was done with this reporter was able to speak with a few of the members of the Wizengmot.**

**"It was brought to our attention last night that Fudge was no longer doing what was right for our community, but what was right for his pockets." Madame Longbottom told us as she exited the room.**

**"Fudge has gotten out of controll. He no longer can serve the Wizarding World as he once did." Jacob Johnson said as he left the room right behind Madame Longbottom. Not everyone is happy with the sacking of Minister Fudge though. **

**"Minister Fudge has done is utmost for this community. There will be many who are upset with this dismissal of his. It will only go down hill from here." Dolores Umbridge said when asked her opion. Not many people knew that there was to be an emergency meeting last night or the night before. It was a close kept secret for those that were there last night. **

**Albus Dumbledore Ousted Once More**

**By: Olivia Wright**

**It seems as of late that Albus Dumbledore can not keep his place in the world. Ever since he was accused of helping send an innocent man to Azkaban with out a trial and controling one Harry J. Potter, Dumbledore has been pulled from almost all of his posts. As he is no longer, headmaster of Hogwarts, Head Warlock of Wizengmot. The only thing he holds left is Head of the House of Dumbledore and the seat on the Wizengmot that comes with it. There has been speculation as of late weather he should be able to keep it of if it should be past down to his brother of another realitive.**

**We believe that Albus can no longer serve us as Head Warlock." Lucius Malfoy said to us as he left the late night meeting last night. **

"Finally we are going to get some one who doesn't have it out for me!" Harry said with a laugh. All of his friends around him laughed with him. That day there was much talk about who was going to run for Minister of Magic. And who was going to get the newly opened spot of Head Warlock.

"I think that either Ameila Bones should be the new minister of magic for good or your father should run Ron." Harry said that night at dinner. He knew that at least one person would let it leak to the press that he had said that. At least he was hoping. As there was no Hogmead trips coming up before the election there was no way that Harry could meet with Mrs. Wright that he knew of any way.

"I dont know if dad would want to be minister of magic. That is supposed to be a very demanding job. I think he likes his muggle stuff more any way. I think it should be Madame Bones. But if dad does want the job I say go for it." Ron said thoughtfully.

"Why dont you write him and tell him what you think?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded his head at this.

"While you do that I think I am going to hang out with Sirius and Remus." Harry said as he stood up and left the hall. He met the two older men out in the corridor.

"So how are your classes going so far?" Remus asked. Always the responsible one.

"They are going good. I have had potions, divination, and care of magical creatures so far." Harry told them. He would have both Transiguration and DADA the next day.

"That is good. Just dont forget to do good in our class also." Remus said with a laugh.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Take the poll and let me know what you all think. -Cherokee**


End file.
